Buzon Andley Inc
by Nanifetia
Summary: William Albert Andley es un rico empresario y el soltero más codiciado de USA, por lo cual hace pequeño proyecto en el cual se abrirá un correo especial para que todas las personas que así lo deseen, sacien su curiosidad, no solo con él sino con cualquier miembro y amigo de la familia Andley.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

William Albert Andley es un rico empresario y el soltero más codiciado de USA, por lo cual hace pequeño proyecto en el cual se abrirá un correo especial para que todas las personas que así lo deseen, sacien su curiosidad, no solo con él sino con cualquier miembro y amigo de la familia Andley.

Todos y cada uno de los involucrados se comprometieron a responder las preguntas que surgieran a lo largo de los meses

* * *

Hola otra vez chicas, regreso con una nueva historia, bueno más bien empiezo otra, se que no he avanzado mucha con la otra que tengo aun por publicar, pero... no quería dejar de pasar la oportunidad, les cuanto un poco de que va esto:

Este fic es un fic interactivo, por lo tanto entre más reviews tenga, mas capítulos habrá, en el review a parte de hacer su bonito comentario pueden poner una pregunta, la que gusten, en cada review pueden dejar su o sus preguntas, asi que que les parece si por cada capitulo ponemos 10 preguntas hechas por ustedes.

Les mando muchos besos, y espero que este nuevo proyecto les guste :)

* * *

Con esta noticia publicada en los principales periódicos de la cuidad junto con una foto del rico y guapo heredero, las cartas con las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, las primeras en salir fueron las de una chica loca, quien se escudó bajo el mote de Nani.

 **Querido señor Andley ¿Qué es lo que busca usted en una mujer?**

Bueno querida Nani, verás, que en realidad no me lo había planteado, pero supongo que buscaría alguien de buenos sentimientos, fuerte, que se pueda levantar y hacer frente ante cualquier situación que se le presentara, tiene que ser dulce y tierna, inocente y sencilla, que le guste la naturaleza tanto como a mí. Creo que eso es lo que buscaría en la persona que quiero a mi lado.

 **Es bien conocido que usted es uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el planeta, ¿A qué le atribuye su éxito?**

Pues, el éxito de toda la empresa se basa en la lealtad de sus trabajadores, así que en nuestras empresas nos preocupamos por todos nuestros trabajadores, les damos un buen ambiente laboral, y les brindamos toda nuestra confianza; lo demás viene solo.

 **Todos conocemos a la bella señorita Andley, dígame, ¿Qué piensa de Candice White Andley?**

La verdad es que no tenía idea de que Candy fuera tan popular, ni que todo el mundo la conociera, y no creo que ella tenga idea de ello… pero bueno volviendo a la pregunta; pienso muchas cosas de ella, creo que es una chica maravillosa y única, tiene muchas cualidades, es dulce, tierna, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, con esa cálida sonrisa en el rostro que es capaz de iluminar hasta el día más oscuro, de calentar el día más frío. En fin, pienso muchas cosas sobre Candy, es un alma tan noble y tan pura que, quien quiera que sea dueño de su corazón es sumamente afortunado, y nada me gustaría que ese alguien la hiciera muy feliz, _y ser ese alguien…_ tachare eso último… nadie tiene por que saberlo… bueno, espero haber respondido tu pregunta.

 **Si pudiera escoger otra vida, ¿Cuál sería y por qué?**

En realidad, he hecho lo que he querido, pero si pudiera escoger, me hubiera gustado ser veterinario de tiempo completo, y viajar por todo el mundo sin que nada me detuviera, irme solo con una mochila al hombro y que el viento guiara mi destino… tal vez cuando acabe mi tiempo aquí pueda hacerlo. Sin embargo, he de decir, que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no cambiaría nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez...**

 **La verdad es que es un poquito triste que la historia solo tuviera un review, pero igual agradezco a Stormaw por ser tal linda y preguntarme :)**

 **La cosa es que le pregunten lo que quieran a los personajes, y respondiendo una de las preguntas que Storm me mando, no, no voy a revivir a nadie, pero igual pueden preguntarle a los personajes que a lo largo de la historia nos dejaron n.n habrá una linea directa al cielo por el tiempo que ustedes quieran, de igual manera como dije antes, este fic durara tanto como ustedes quieran :)**

 **También** **responderé todas las dudas que tengan sobre la trama y demás. (Por si alguien lee estas acotaciones, esas estarán al final de cada capítulo).**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, las respuestas son producto de lo que yo pienso de los personajes, aunque intento hacerlo lo más neutro posible, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, con el único fin de entretenerlos, y sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.**

* * *

Acotaciones:

 _Respuestas a las cartas._

Acciones del personaje

 **Preguntas.**

* * *

 ** _(Las preguntas de este capítulo son todas de Stormaw)._**

* * *

 ** _Buzón Albert._**

El día de hoy recibí otra carta, la verdad es que al inicio esta idea se me hacía un tanto extraña, pero a la vez interesante, ciertamente no esperaba recibir otra carta tan pronto, pero al parecer últimamente pasaban las cosas más extrañas.

 **¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Candy?**

 _Pues siento demasiadas cosas hacia ella, me despierta una ternura infinita, me gustaría protegerla de todo y todos, verás querida Storm… ¿Si te puedo llamar así cierto?... Candy despierta en mí, sentimientos que no conozco, que no me atrevo a ponerles nombre, tal vez se vayan aclarando con el tiempo, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que Candy es una de las personas a las que más quiero en el mundo y por nada del mundo me gustaría perderla._

 **¿Sigues viajando mucho?**

 _Ciertamente querida, el trabajo en las empresas es muy demandante, por lo cual tengo que viajar fuera de chicago, a firmar nuevos negocios, ver nuevas posibilidades de expansión; meramente viajes de negocios… los cuales por cierto hay veces que son tediosos y sobre todo muy cansados, espero que nunca tengas que pasar por ello, ya que hay veces que paso meses fuera de casa, viajando por todo el país. Ahora que, si te refieres a viajes de placer, como los que solía a hacer antes, con mi mochila al hombro y sin rumbo fijo, desgraciadamente, la respuesta es no (he de decirte que esto es un secreto, nadie, a excepción de unas cuantas personas lo saben, así que, ahora es nuestro pequeño secreto)._

 **Ahora una pregunta indiscreta, ¿Tienes novia?**

 _Valla, esta pregunta si no me la esperaba… no tengo novia, y no planeo tenerla de momento, es decir, no faltan las familias de "abolengo" que quieren emparejarme con sus hijas, y no es que las chicas sean feas, pero simplemente no son para mí, además no pienso casarme con nadie por interés, con quien me case tiene que elegirme por ser quien soy, y compartir mis gustos, entre otras muchas cosas._

 _Espero haber respondido satisfactoriamente tus preguntas querida Storm, así como que me vuelvas a escribir, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte y saber de ti, un gran abrazo._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Candy._**

Al llegar a casa Dorothy me ha dado la correspondencia, me sorprendió mucho ver una carta llena de preguntas, pero de igual manera me emociono… nunca pensé que me fueran a llegar cartas a mí, después de todo, el famoso de la Familia es Albert, con su bonita pose de "Soy un exitoso y guapo empresario, así que mírenme" o algo así decía el periódico que anuncio esto del buzón…

Bien tengo que contestar las preguntas… veamos que dice…

 **Hola Candy, yo soy Stormaw y estas son mis preguntas para ti…**

 **¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Albert?**

 _Etto… hola… sentimientos… por Albert? Esa sí que es una pregunta difícil pero graciosa, verás Albert es mi mejor amigo, y yo le quiero muchísimo. Si quieres saber si me gusta… pues la verdad es que, tal vez si me guste un poquito, pero no se lo digas, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por algo así, no puedo decirte que esto enamorada de él ya que el cariño que siento por él es tan distinto a los que he sentido por Anthony y Terry, que me hace sentir un poco confundida… pero es que Albert es tan lindo y amable que creo que es imposible no sentir algo por él._

 **¿Te arreglas o sigues vistiendo como niña? Es decir, ¿ya dejaste atrás el look de las coletas?**

 _¿De verdad se ven tan mal las coletas que uso?, pensé que se veían lindas, es decir, cuando la ocasión lo amerita me hago otro peinado, pero la verdad es que me gustan mucho… ¿crees que me hacen ver como una niña? ¿Me veo infantil? La verdad es que esto es un poco triste, pero tal vez sea tiempo de dejarlas atrás ¿verdad?... Y bueno en cuanto al maquillaje, no soy su fan, además de que quita mucho tiempo el tener que maquillarme diario, podría aprovechar esos instantes para dormir más o hacer cosas más productivas, aunque creo que si cambiare el peinado… total, dicen que los cambios siempre son buenos._

 **¿Qué edad tienes?**

 _Tengo 20 años, una edad preciosa, ¿no te parece?_

 **¿Dónde vives?**

 _Vivo en Chicago, en la mansión de la familia Andley, intente conseguir un piso para mi sola, pero Albert se ha negado rotundamente, es algo incómodo, pero insistió en que viviera con él y la tía abuela Elroy._

 **¿Aún eres enfermera?**

 _¡Por supuesto que sí! Es decir, amo esta profesión, es noble, y puedo ayudar a los demás siempre que pueda… es lo mejor que pude escoger para ser, no solo digo ayudar a alguien, sino que me involucro directamente en ello, ¡y eso me encanta!_

* * *

 ** _Buzón Archie_**

El tío y sus grandiosas ideas… vaya con el dichoso buzón… y es que creo que a nadie le ha interesado saber de mí… es decir, soy tan genial que no han sabido que preguntarme… si… debe ser eso, que otra cosa podría ser…

Un momento… ese sobre… -Mirando un pequeño sobre con un nombre un tanto extraño- que diablos… Stormaw… supongo yo que es un mote… tal vez sea una chica que está enamorada de mí… o no sé, lo mejor será ver que dice

 **¿Aun eres novia de la desabrida de Annie?**

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta? ¿Y cómo que solo me escribes para preguntar esto? ¿De verdad, una sola pregunta? La respuesta es aún soy novio de Annie…_

 _Espera un momento, ¿Annie eres tu verdad? Estas agarrando esto de pretexto para ponerme a prueba… ya te dije que esas inseguridades tuyas no te llevaran a ningún lado, y que no tienes por qué preguntar estupideces como esta… si me entero que has sido tú me enfadare contigo._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Elroy_**

Hay cosas que me molestan en esta vida, y una de ellas es que hagan cosas en mi nombre sin consultarme, como esto del buzoncito, William me las pagaría después, y es que decir que todos los miembros de la familia responderíamos a las preguntas que hiciera la gente…

Pero la noticia ya estaba en el periódico, y si no la respondía las cosas se podrían malinterpretar, y el escandalo caería sobre la familia; mire nuevamente la hoja con la pregunta escrita, y no sin antes poner una mueca contesté

 **Señora Elroy, ¿Sigue odiando a Candy, o ya la quiere, aunque sea un poquito?**

 _Mira muchachita, porque supongo que eres una muchachita… No odio ni nunca he odiado a Candice, es solo que me desagradan muchas de sus conductas, y tal vez si le tome un poco de resentimiento después de la muerte de mi querido Anthony, pero es distinto a odiarla. Y bueno he de decir que esto ha disminuido desde que me entere de todo lo que ha hecho por mi sobrino Albert; y de los cuidados que me ha dado cuando he enfermado; tal vez le tenga un poco de aprecio, aunque sigo reprobando algunas de sus conductas._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Patty_**

Sabía que venir a Chicago a visitar a las chicas era una mala idea, y es que, de algún modo, había acabada metida en un lio con cartas y esas cosas, no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea, pero las chicas me habían dicho que sería divertido intentarlo.

 **Patty, ¿Sigues enamorada de Stear?**

 _¿Quién podría olvidar a alguien como Stear? Él era dulce, tierno, gracioso, un gran chico, y siempre será el amor de mi vida, no creo poder olvidarlo nunca, pero… igual me resigno… aunque creo que una parte de mí siempre seguirá enamorada de Stear._

* * *

 ** _Espacio para las preguntas a la autora._**

 **¿En esta historia son Albert y Candy novios?** No de momento, el punto de esta historia es que con el tiempo lo sean, al igual que con las demas que he publicado :)

 **¿Todavía es Candy hija adoptiva de él?** Sí, ya que a pesar de que esta historia es mi punto de vista, me gustaría respetarla lo más posible, pero, igual con el tiempo ya no lo será.

 **¿Cuál es el propósito de este buzón?** Entretenerlas con lo que creo yo que sería una manera distinta de conocer a los personajes, que les pregunten todo lo que quieran, si tenían dudas o preguntas que siempre quisieron hacerles, este es el momento.

 **¿Que beneficios ganarán los que escriban?** A parte de saciar su curiosidad, pues me parece una buena idea hacerles un regalo ocasional, asi que he decidido, que si esto llega a 50 reviews a la persona que sea el review 50 le regalare un one shot de alguna historia, de la pareja que quieran de la tematica que gusten, (excepto Twilight, porque no se nada de nada).

En fin eso es todo, espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana

Por cierto a Stormaw ya le debo algo, así que linda, tu escoges!

Besos y espero que lo disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola, disculpen la hora, pero ahora si fueron muchas preguntas, y ¿qué creen?, pude contestar todas, aunque de ahora en adelante solo haré comentarios x los personajes cuando sea necesario, y es que con tanta pregunta no se me ocurre que más poner para cambiar de una carta a otra xD

Ustedes disculparan eso y las faltas de ortografía... se me escapan un poco u.u.

Les agradezco a todas sus comentarios y sus preguntas, y espero que disfruten el cap, besos.

* * *

Acotaciones:

 _Respuestas a las cartas._

Acciones del personaje

 **Preguntas.**

* * *

 ** _Buzón Albert._**

Habían pasado unos días desde la primera carta y la oficina cada vez recibía más de ellas, tuve que pedir que las pusieran en un apartado aparte para no confundirlas con las cartas comerciales; y contestarlas en mis ratos libres.

El primer sobre era de Celeste, tomé una hoja y comencé a leer

 **¿Si Candy decide ir a buscar a Terry se lo permitirás?**

 _Primero que nada, hola Celeste y espero que estés muy bien. Y bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta la respuesta es un rotundo sí, yo no tengo porque prohibirle nada a Candy, ella es libre de hablar con quién guste, además Terry es y seguirá siendo parte de la historia de Candy y por lo tanto de su vida._

 **¿Porque no dejaste que Terry y Candy se vieran en Chicago, específicamente en la clínica feliz?, un buen amigo no hace eso.**

 _¿Un buen amigo de quien querida? Desde mi punto de vista hubiera sido peor que se vieran en esas circunstancias, piénsalo un poco; Terry estaba briago a más no poder, había tirado todo por la borda y había desperdiciado el sacrificio que ambos hicieron al separarse, ¿Cómo piensas que se hubiera puesto Candy de verlo así? Yo creo que hubiera sido un golpe muy duro para ella en ese momento, y para Terry después cuando viera que Candy había retrocedido lo poco que había logrado avanzar luego de su ruptura; pero ese solo es mi punto de vista… igual no sabremos qué hubiera pasado_

Termine de escribir y doble y cerré la carta, para que la mandaran y pase a la siguiente, esta vez era de Briana, en esta solo había una pequeña pregunta que me hizo sonreír bastante, y claro que mi ego se inflara hasta por las nubes

 **Hola :)**

 **Solo una pregunta:**

 **Albert... ¿Qué se siente saber que muchas chicas están enamoradas de ti?**

 **Y un pequeño comentario: Eres todo un príncipe, Un hombre maravilloso**

 _Hola Briana querida, pues la verdad no sé si soy todo un príncipe y un hombre maravilloso, pero intento hacer lo que se puede, eso sí, sin dejar de lado mi personalidad. Y Bien pues ahora a tu pregunta… no sabía que muchas chicas estaban enamoradas de mí, de hecho, creía que muchas se me acercaban solo por mejorar su posición social, pero es lindo saber que aún existen señoritas tan adorables como tú que no me ven como un pedazo de carne o mercancía._

 _Mis más sinceros saludos. Albert._

Con la sonrisa más grande que tuve ese día me seguí con la siguiente que esta vez era de Jhaly Baeza, claro está, no sin antes guardar esa carta en mi bolsillo cof cof cof…

 **Albert ¿Cómo sería la mujer perfecta para ti?**

 _La mujer perfecta para mi… esta pregunta se me hace muy familiar linda, debe ser alguien de buenos sentimientos, fuerte, que se pueda levantar y hacer frente ante cualquier situación que se le presentara, tiene que ser dulce y tierna, inocente y sencilla, que le guste la naturaleza tanto como a mí, que me ame y acepte tal y como soy, que tenga unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa que sea capaz de derretir hasta el más grande tempano de hielo._

 **¿Amas a Candy no como amiga ni nada de eso, la amas como para querer una vida con ella? Sé que soy muy osada en preguntarlo, pero la duda la tengo ;) y eres muy muy pero muy sexy y guapo ¡me encantas!**

 _Jhaly querida, la verdad es que me sonrojas con ese tipo de halagos, y bien como decía anteriormente; no sé si la amo, vaya ¡Que ni siquiera sé que nombre ponerles a mis sentimientos hacia ella! Así que no sé, nada de lo que preguntas_

Es que, ¿de verdad era tan obvio? Tal vez Candy si me gustaba un poco, pero aun no era tiempo de que ella lo supiera así que pase a la siguiente carta esta vez era de Ceci Andrew 1980

 **¿Por qué siempre estas al pendiente de Candy?**

 _Primero porque era mi deber como su tutor legal, y mis queridos sobrinos me lo habían pedido, después porque ella es la persona más dulce y linda que he tenido la dicha que conocer, luego porque se volvió mi amiga, y mi familia, en fin, hay muchos motivos para estar al pendiente de ella._

 **¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos para evitar que Candy se encontrará con Terry?**

 _No tengo un motivo sucio si a eso te refieres, simplemente, creo que no era el momento de que lo hicieran, Candy apenas estaba saliendo adelante, ver a Terry en ese estado la habría destrozado, hubiera sido un duro golpe para ella. Mi motivo fue el protegerla._

 **¿Y por qué no le dijiste a Candy que Terry la después de la ruptura?**

 _Bien no entendí eso, así que esperare a que me vuelvas a escribir para poder contestar acertadamente tu pregunta._

La siguiente carta tenía una caligrafía exquisitamente familiar, y no estaba errado pues se me trataba de mi querida Storm, espero que si me deje llamarla así… así que sin más preámbulos decidí leer sus preguntas.

 **Por tu respuesta intuyo que por el momento Candy no es candidata para ser compañera de tu vida ya que sola la aprecias mucho, y además no estas interesado en tener novia en este momento, ¿correcto?**

 _Así es Storm querida, pero no solo la estimo, la quiero muchísimo, y no, de momento no estoy interesada en tener novia, ya que tengo demasiadas obligaciones, no sería justo para ella que no le diera la atención que se merece._

 **Pregunta, dime Albert ¿Qué harías si alguien quisiera conquistar a Candy, te o pondrías o darías tu permiso, ya que eres su tutor?**

 _Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, estamos a escaso año de que Candy alcance su mayoría de edad, así que, pronto ya no seré su tutor legal; sim embargo, creo que, si daría mi permiso, ya que un caballero debe de preguntar primero si puedo cortejar a una dama, ahora bien, si Candy le quiere no veo porque no deba de dar mi permiso, después de todo Candy merece ser feliz._

 **¿Sigues considerando a Candy como tu pequeña?**

 _Sí, y siempre seguirá siéndolo._

 **¿Sabe Candy que tú eres el Príncipe de la Colina? Si sí, ¿Cómo reaccionó, sino, que esperas para decírselo?**

 _Se enteró hace ya algunos años, en una reunión que tuvimos en el hogar de Pony, y su reacción, pues se sorprendió mucho, creo, que no sospechaba de mí; aunque la sorpresa fue muy grata, o eso espero y creo yo._

 **Si sientes amor por Candy, ¿Cómo planeas conquistarla?**

 _Pues como podrás leer en las preguntas anteriores, no sé si lo que siento por Candy es amor fraternal o romántico._

 _Pero si tienes algún consejo sobre como conquistarla, tienes que decírmelo._

 **¿Acaso piensas esperar toda la vida, esperar y ver si encuentras pistas para ver si ella te ama, o de plano dejar que ella se te declare?**

 _No pienso dejar que ella se me declare, sería algo vergonzoso, aunque, por otro lado, no estaría mal. Y no pienso esperar toda la vida, espero el momento propicio…. creo que ya me estoy contradiciendo, así que pasare a la siguiente pregunta._

 **¿Qué harías si hubiera una fiesta, de esas que ustedes hacen y llegue un galán rico, guapo y aparte simpático y quiera conquistar a Candy, dejarías el camino libre? ¿O qué harías para impedirlo?**

 _Como decía antes, y lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, no soy nadie para impedirle nada a Candy, aunque tal vez pueda espantarlo presentándole a Eliza, seguro que en menos de 5 minutos ya salió corriendo._

 **Se me olvido algo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

 _27 años._

Había llegado ya a la última carta, y me dispuse a leerla, esta me la mandaba Amai

 **¿Qué opinas de que todos los chicos que conocen a Candy se enamoren de ella?**

 _Pues, no sabía que todos los que la conocen se enamoraran de ella, pero no los culparía, después de todo Candy es como un ángel, una bella y delicada flor, hermosa y única._

 **Esta es muy privada, pero espero que respondas, conste que fue tu idea el buzón jejeje. ¿Te acostaste con la enfermera rubia que te recordaba a Candy?**

 _Bien, esto si es muy privado, pero me comprometí a responder todo lo que me preguntaran, la respuesta es que el tener sexo es parte de las necesidades humanas, y yo estaba en África, todo hormonal, y pues, sí nos acostamos algunas veces en lo que yo estuve ahí._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Candy_**

Mire la canastilla en donde Dorothy solía poner mi correo, y pude ver un montón de remitentes que no conocía, todos parecían ser de chicas; y yo solo pude esperar que no me reclamaran por estar tanto tiempo con Albert, después de todo un pajarillo me había dicho que tenía muchas admiradoras, lo cual me daba gracia y miedo a la vez, tal vez alguna quisiera que desapareciera…  
Dejé de divagar y me dispuse a leer las cartas, la primera era de una chica llamada Celeste, respiré hondo preparándome para lo que posiblemente viniera.

 **¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Terry?**

 _Pues, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero… si hay algo que te puedo asegurar es que después de todos estos años es que ya no le amo, no digo que ya no lo quiero, pues él siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero definitivamente ya no estoy enamorada de él._

 **¿Porque no luchaste por ser feliz?**

 _No entiendo muy bien tu pregunta… ya que siempre he intentado hacer lo que es mejor para todos, y eso me hace muy feliz, ahora que, si tu pregunta es porque no me quede con Terry, pues veras… yo creo que dadas las circunstancias no habríamos podido ser felices juntos, Susana estaba en una situación muy difícil, y Terry me había ocultado todo, ¿Cómo puede haber una relación sin confianza? Y bueno por otra parte estaba el sentido del honor de Terry, creo que él ya había decido por ambos antes de que yo llegara._

 **¿A los cuantos años piensas casarte?**

 _No lo sé aún._

 **¿Tienes algún pretendiente escondido?**

 _No que yo sepa, aunque creo que si tuviera uno sería la última en enterarme; después de todo soy muy despistada… jejeje_

 **¿Tienes curiosidad por saber quiénes fueron tus padres?**

 _Por supuesto que sí, quien no tendría duda por saberlo si estuviera en mi lugar, aun no pierdo la esperanza de saber quiénes son._

 _Espero que estés muy bien querida Celeste, hasta luego, y espero poder volver a hablar contigo después._

Esa carta sí que me había tomado por sorpresa, y yo que pensaba que nadie excepto mis amigos claro, sabía sobre Terry… veo que las noticias viajan muy rápido, agarré la siguiente carta para ver de que era de Briana, por favor que no me quieran matar….

 **¿De donde sacas tanta fuerza para siempre sonreír, aunque estés triste?**

 _Pues veras Briana, hay un dicho muy bonito que se llama al mal tiempo buena cara, y pues es totalmente cierto, ¿te imaginas que a pesar de que no he pasado por coas muy lindas me la pasara lamentándome toda la vida de ellas? A veces intento ver el lado positivo de las cosas y es ahí de donde sale la fuerza para sonreír otra vez, además uno nunca está solo, a nuestro lado siempre están las personas que más nos quieren y que nos ayudaran a salir delante de lo que sea._

 _Ten una linda semana Briana y espero volver a saber de ti, por cierto, lindo nombre._

El siguiente sobre era de Jhaly Baeza, para esta carta ya empezaba a tomar las cartas con más confianza

 **Ya que has crecido y tienes 20 años ammm… ¿piensas casarte y tener hijos? Y, ¿Cuántos serian?**

 _Pues si pienso casarme, pero aun no, creo que aún no estoy lista para ello, además como me casaría si no tengo novio… y de tener hijos si también me gustaría tal vez dos o tres…._

Me quede pensado bastante rato después de escribir aquella respuesta… casarme…. Bodas… todo era demasiado confuso, así que decidí o divagar y seguirme con la siguiente carta, la cual pertenecía a mi amiga Stormaw; me alegró mucho saber que me seguiría escribiendo.

 **Así que sientes algo distinto por Albert, gracias por decírmelo.**

 _De nada linda, aunque es un poco difícil admitirlo, debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, es un secreto entre nosotras_

 **Pregunta, ¿Qué harías si supieras que Albert se va a casar? ¿Te daría igual, te dolería, o qué?**

 _Pues supongo que sí me dolería, pero si él la amara y ella a él y son felices juntos no haría nada por impedirlo, Albert es alguien tan especial para mí que yo solo deseo que sea muy feliz._

 **¿Qué esperas para conquistar a Albert?**

 _Pues no tengo idea de cómo conquistar a alguien, además, que tal si yo no le gusto, o si solo me ve como una hermana, sería algo sumamente incomodo que me declarara y Albert me mandara de rositas._

 **¿Que sientes cuando él tiene que bailar o atender bellas jóvenes?**

 _No te negare que tal vez, pero solo tal vez me ponga un poco celosa._

 **¿Eres capaz de callar tu amor por Albert con tal de que él sea feliz?**

 _Si, y lo haría con cualquiera, a menos que sepa que se mete con una mal mujer, en cuyo caso haría todo lo que pudiera y más para que se separarán._

 **Gracias a la contestación a tu look de niña con coletas, pues mi respuesta es que si te veías bien ¡Cuando eras una niña! Una sugerencia a los 20 ya no se es niña, a sí que un cambio de look ¡te urge!**

 _Vaya, ¡Pero qué directa eres! Aunque tal vez tengas razón… y tú ¿Qué look me recomendarías?_

 **¿Qué vas hacer si la Tía Elroy te quiere comprometer con un rico heredero?**

 _No creo que piense siquiera en intentarlo otra vez… no después del fiasco que se llevó con el anterior; ¿te imaginas' Neal y yo juntos; que horror._

 **¿Cuál turno tienes en tu trabajo de enfermera?**

 _Pues no tengo un turno en específico, suelen cambiarlos frecuentemente, más o menos cada mes, así que puedo estar en la mañana tarde o noche, según sea el sorteo, aunque cuando hay emergencias, estoy todo el día ahí._

 **¿Sigues frecuentando a Patty y a la desabrida y envidiosa de Annie? Nota, Si Annie ya cambio disculpa los comentarios.**

 _Pues, Annie siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, no tengo idea porque es envidiosa y desabrida, tal vez es un poco miedosa y llorona, y a veces hasta algo cobarde, pero no creo que sea envidiosa… y la respuesta es sí, más a Annie, pues Patty vive en Florida con su abuela y ocasionalmente viaja a Londres a ver a sus padres._

La última cartita era de Amai así que, con un gran entusiasmo, aunque ya un poco cansada de tanto escribir (ni en mis días en el San Pablo tuve que escribir tanto) le respondí

 **¿Cómo se hace para no odiar a la mujer que te quitó al hombre que amabas?**

 _Si te refieres a Susana, en realidad ella no me quito nada, si Terry y yo nos separamos fue porque ninguno de los dos podría con la culpa, y bueno, yo no odio a nadé, ni a los Leagan, que han sido muy malvados._

 **¿Qué tendría que hacer un hombre para conquistarte?**

 _No lo sé, supongo que ser él mismo siempre, sin mentiras._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Archie_**

Pareciera ser que esta vez habían llegado más preguntas, valla, hasta que había personas que sabían apreciar lo que se debe de apreciar… sin más comencé a abrir los sobres el primero era de Jhaly Baeza

 **Primero un cumplido eres muy guapo y muy elegante, me gustas mucho y te quiero siempre vas impecable, mi pregunta es ¿Llena Annie tus expectativas?**

 _Primero que nada, querida mía, gracias por el cumplido, tu si sabes apreciar lo bueno de la vida, ósea yo, tienes muy buen gusto por lo que veo y gracias por todos esos cumplidos que una honorable dama como tú me hace, por otro lado… espero que no seas Annie usando otro seudónimo, y si no lo eres, espero que todo esto no sea un intento de seducción; ahora bien respondiendo a tu pregunta, Annie es una chica maravillosa y yo le quiero mucho, tiene un gusto exquisito, buena figura, una elegancia innata, sería la esposa ideal de cualquiera, pero… no las llena del todo, sinceramente a mí me gustaría un poco más de pasión en la relación, no alguien que me dijera que si a todo, que se enojara y me respondiera lo que le parecen las cosas, que me dé una opinión porque realmente lo quiere no por complacerme…_

 _Annie querida si eres tú quien me envió esto discúlpame, pero deberías empezar a trabajar en ello también._

Pasé a la segunda carta algo contrariado, esta pregunta había tocado un punto sensible; así que decidí no pensar más en ella de momento… así que abrí el sobre de CECI ANDREW 1980.

 **¿Aún estás enamorado de Candy?**

 _No, ya no estoy enamorado de ella, eso fue un amor de juventud, aunque si la quiero y mucho, pero ahora la veo más como una hermana que como mujer._

 **¿Alguna vez has besado a Annie?**

 _Por increíble que parezca, sí, dos veces solamente, aunque la segunda me gusto más; ya que no se portó tan tímida._

 **¿Ya superaste tus rencores hacia Terry?**

 _No del todo, pero ya no me cae tan mal._

No tengo idea de porque Terry aparecía en una de mis preguntas, en mi buzón, eso rompió un poco el encanto y rogándole al cielo le pedí que la siguiente carta ni lo mencionara; así que querida Stormaw se buena con Archie y no le menciones a Terry

 **No, no soy la desabrida de Annie, así que esta es mi contestación y mis nuevas preguntas.**

 **¿Cómo le haces para aguantar las tonterías y cursilerías de la desabrida de Annie?**

 _Pues me alegra saber que no eres Annie, así que te creeré, momentáneamente…._

 _Y Annie es una chica dulce y tierna, y a mí me gusta que me consientan._

 **¿Ya por fin te diste cuenta de la envidia que le tiene la desabrida de Annie a Candy?**

 _Siempre he sabido que Annie le tiene un poco de envidia a Candy, después de todo lo que le ha pasado es feliz y siempre sonríe; en cambio Annie no lo era del todo._

 **Nota, si Annie, ya cambio, ¿Cómo le hiciste, para que cambiará? y disculpa los adjetivos usados.**

 **Por cierto, no te enojes, es para que abras los ojos.**

 _Creo que yo no he hecho nada importante, tal vez eso se lo tengas que preguntar a ella, ya que las personas solo cambian cuando quieren, no porque se les obligue._

 _Y no estoy enojado contigo preciosa._

 **Todavía quiera a Candy como mujer, o ya la quieres como hermana.**

 _Como hermana, la que siempre quisimos tener Stear y yo._

 **¿Qué estudias?**

 _Economía y ciencias políticas._

Comencé con la siguiente carta la cual era de Amai

 **¿Alguna vez has considerado ser diseñador de modas? Digo, al menos como hobbie.**

 _No, no lo he considerado, pero tal vez no sea una mala idea… tomare nota de ello_

 **¿Existe un verdadero vínculo familiar con tus padres? Esto teniendo en cuenta que desde pequeños estuvieron separados de ellos.**

 _Aunque no lo parezca, si lo hay, mis padres son muy afectuosos, y realmente estábamos con la tía abuela Elroy para que Anthony no se sintiera tan solo después de que perdiera a su madre; pero nuestros padres siempre estuvieron al pendiente de nosotros aun estando lejos_

* * *

 ** _Buzón Tía Abuela Elroy_**

Estaba tomando el té de las seis cuando la mucama trajo el correo… no me sorprendió ver más correspondencia de lo normal, así que con algo e fastidio y sin dejar de tomar mi té leí el primero, el cual era de Jhaly Baeza

 **¿Alguna vez se enamoró?**

 _Sí, de mi difunto y amado marido, el señor Elroy… no te negare que al principio no sentía más que cariño por él; pero después al irlo conociendo lo admire, y de esa admiración nació un gran y profundo amor que aun llevo en mi corazón._

Acabe de escribir la carta y tome un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que habían logrado salir; aun me dolía hablar de mi amado marido, y es que la vida, que era tan cruel a veces, me lo había arrebatado muy joven… así que para no entrar en mayores sentimentalismos pase a la siguiente carta, la cual nuevamente era de Stormaw

 **Qué bueno saber que no la odia, sé que no la quiere, pero al menos la pasa, ¿verdad?**

 _Si, "ya la paso" como dices tú_

 **Pregunta, ¿Alguna vez ha considerado enseñar a Candy buenos modales sin tanta gritadera, digo a lo mejor funciona con la atolondrada de Candy?**

 _Lo considere hace años, pero esa niña es un caso perdido… Nada de lo que le enseño le entra en esa cabezota, mira que seguir peinándose igual que cuando era niña, tal vez esa mata de rizos le impiden pensar como una dama; aunque por otro lado tal vez sea tiempo de intentarlo nuevamente, Candice necesita un buen pretendiente pronto._

 **¿Puede Candy llegar hacer un buen prospecto para Albert?**

 _No lo sé, tal vez si alguna vez actúa como una dama._

 **¿Qué haría si supiera que Albert ama a Candy?**

 _Hacer un gran coraje, aguantarlo, y obligar a esa chiquilla a que se aprenda a comportar como lo que va a ser, la futura señora Andley, no solo en cuestiones de etiqueta, ser la señora Andley no es fácil. Tiene que ser fuerte, y apoyarlo en todo, consolarlo cuando él no pueda más, ser su fortaleza, administras las propiedades, entre otras cosas._

Continúe con la carta de Amai

 **¿No le dio vergüenza que Albert llegara a impedir el compromiso de Candy con Neal y la hiciera quedar mal? Por no decir como mentirosa jeje, usted disculpe, pero así fue.**

 _Chiquilla sin vergüenza e insolente, por supuesto que me dio vergüenza, y no sé porque me lo recuerdas; aun no lo supero, fue el escándalo del siglo._

 **Aun así, no podemos negar que es toda una dama. ¿Qué consejos podría darnos para llegar a ser una mujer de la que un príncipe se sienta orgulloso de llevar del brazo?**

 _Que siempre se sepan comportar según las circunstancias, deben de ser seguras de sí mismas, tener unos modales exquisitos, caminar derechas son la mirada enfrente, nunca por encima del hombro de los demás, un gusto fino y exquisito, siempre recordando que menos, es más._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Terry._**

Aún seguía maldiciendo a Albert y sus estúpidas ideas, no es como que no recibiera nunca cartas, claro que recibía cientos de ellas de parte de todas mis bellas (y otras no tanto) admiradoras, pero al menos me podía dar el lujo de no responderlas, sin embargo, esta vez no tenía alternativa así que tomé los sobres y de mala gana abrí el primero que tenía en una linda caligrafía el nombre de Celeste y decidí leerlo

 **¿Te casaste con Susana?**

 _No… y ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta? Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy soltero hubieras preguntado eso… aun soy muy joven y bello para atarme, digo casarme con alguien; así que, si esto es una propuesta de matrimonio, no linda, gracias, pero, ¿Qué te parece que primero tomemos un café?_

 **¿Porque no luchaste por Candy?**

 _No es que no luchara por ella, ambos tomamos una decisión y yo la respeté, no podía dejar así a Susana, y Candy jamás me lo hubiera permitido; es tan buena que se hubiera culpado por algo de lo cual ella no tuvo la culpa… y que yo no me atreví a decirle._

 **¿Recibirás el Ducado?**

 _Jajajajajaja, el Ducado, no, ni loco, que el Duque se meta su Ducado por donde quiera, creo que tenemos muy claro que no soy precisamente el mejor para el puesto._

 **¿Te dedicaras por siempre al teatro?**

 _Sí, me encantaría, y esa es otra de las razones por las cuales no recibiría el Ducado, si lo hiciera no podría continuar con esto, además, me gustará después incursionar en la producción teatral y abrir mi propia compañía._

Muy divertido, y aun riéndome del Ducado rasgué el siguiente sobre que lo mandaba Amai y me puse a leer pensando que tal vez no era tan malo esto de contestar preguntas.

 **¿tienes otros vicios además del alcohol y el tabaco?**

 _Que sean igual de peligrosos para la salud, no, pero otro vicio es leer obras de teatro._

 **¿Cómo aguantas a tu suegra? Responde pronto que me urge el tip :P**

 _Jajajaja la respuesta querida, está en que no la aguanto, simplemente la ignoro, mi secreto es asentir a todo lo que la maldita dice, sin prestarle atención._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Patty_**

Las preguntas seguían llegando y agradecía internamente que todo fuera a través de correo, y no en una rueda de prensa, solo esperaba que no se les ocurriera hacer algo así o ahí si moriría de vergüenza…

Y así, roja como un tomate tome el primer sobre en mis manos, sin atreverme a abrirlo, cerré los ojos y lo saque sin ver, hasta que tuve una pequeña hoja de papel entre mis manos, y abrí los ojos poco a poco preparándome mentalmente para lo que estuviera escrito. No sin antes fijarme en el remitente: Jhaly Baeza.

 **¿Crees que podrías enamorarte de nuevo? No pido que olvides a mi sexy inventor, siii dije mi sexy inventor, aparte te vendría bien ser un poco más espontanea besos Patty piensa tu respuesta**

 _Pues, creo si podría enamorarme de nuevo, y por supuesto que jamás me olvidaría de Stear, él era tan dulce y tierno que era imposible no amarlo, él siempre será mi primer amor… y de ser más espontanea no lo sé… tal vez; pero, si alguien me quiere deber ser tal y como soy, sin intentar cambiarme._

Al acabar con esta carta dirigí mi mirada a la siguiente carta, y antes de tomarla entre mis manos mire hacia el cielo que se asomaba por la ventana de mi habitación y suspire recordando a un pelinegro de anteojos.

Me senté en mi cama y decidí distraerme leyendo las demás cartas, la primera que alcancé a tomar era de Stormaw, quien, según recordaba, ya me había escrito con anterioridad.

 **Gracias por la contestación y me gustaría saber si estudias y ¿dónde vives?**

 _No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, y pues estudio para ser maestra, y vivo en Florida._

El siguiente era de Amai, esta vez leí más animada.

 **Eres muy linda con lentes, pero, ¿usarías unos de contacto? Estoy segura que te favorecería el cambio.**

 _¿Lentes de contacto? ¿Qué son? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos… aunque si he pensado en un cambio y estoy dejando que mi cabello crezca._

 **Sabemos que Stear siempre estará en tu corazón, pero, ¿no existe otro chico que te mueva el tapete?**

 _No por el momento, y no creo estar lista para algo aún._

 **¿Estudias? ¿Te agrada Tom, el amigo de Candy?**

 _Si, para ser profesora, y si me agrada, es un buen chico, y muy simpático, además se ve que quiere mucho a Annie y Candy, de una manera extraña, pero las quiere._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Annie_**

Mire con atención el sobre que descansaba en mi tocador, y me senté para tomarlo y así poder examinarlo mejor, aun no concebía la idea de recibir correspondencia e extraños, si no fuera por Candy y Archie jamás habría aceptado esto.

Abrí el sobre que tenía mi nombre como destinatario y el de Amai como remitente y comencé a leer.

 **¿Te consideras verdaderamente amiga de Candy? ¿Le tienes envidia? No te estoy juzgando sólo quisiera entender tu forma de ser.**

 _Por supuesto que me considero su amiga, Candy es como mi hermana, muchas de las cosas buenas que me han pasado han sido gracias a Candy, y si reconozco que antes le tenía envidia, después de todo Candy es muy bonita, y es una gran persona, tiene un encanto natural que hace que todos cuantos la conocen la amen, pero ya no más._

* * *

 ** _Buzón George:_**

Cuando el diario mencionaba que todos los miembros y amigo de la familia Andley no esperaba que yo estaría incluido en esa lista, así que más resignado que nada, abrí mi correspondencia del día.

 **¿Por qué es siempre tan serio?**

 _Mi estimada señorita, soy serio porque es mi deber controlar a los muchachos Andley, ¿Se imagina usted que no lo fuera', no me harían caso, al menos sí represento una figura de autoridad y me respetan_

 **¿Qué sintió cuando volvió a ver a Albert después de estar desaparecido debido a la amnesia? Pd. Es usted un rorro ;)**

 _Sentí una alegría inmensa, he cuidado de Albert desde que él era un niño, así que el recuperarlo fue como volverlo ver nacer. Y por cierto debo darle mi más sincero agradecimiento por el cumplido que me ha obsequiado_

* * *

 ** _Buzón Tom:_**

En el rancho de mi padre no solíamos recibir correspondencia a menos que fuera de negocios, por lo que me extraño ver cartas que iban dirigidas a mí y no a él, pero, había hecho un pacto con el diablo, perdón, con Candy y debía de cumplirlo.

 **¿A ti también te gusta Candy?**

 _Amai, no sé quién eres, ni a que te refieres con él a ti también; ¿Cuántos andan detrás de Candy? Y no me gusta, Candy es mi hermana, eso sería horrible._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Eliza:_**

Amai era la primera persona en mandarme una carta, y no sabía si molestarme al saber que solo me había llegado una carta o emocionarme porque era la primera (de muchas más que llegarían)

 **¿Cuál es tu propósito en la vida? Aunque creó que la respuesta es obvia: P**

 _Si es tan obvia, ¿Para qué te molestas en preguntar? Pero ya que parece ser que estas tan interesada en mi vida personal, así como en mis ambiciones, te lo contaré, mi propósito en la vida es ser más hermosa y rica de lo que ya soy; tener más poder y quitar a quienes estorban en mi camino._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Neal:_**

Agarré el sobre entre mis manos y lo abrí sin delicadeza alguna, era un fastidio tener que contestar preguntas.

 **¿A qué te dedicas actualmente?**

 _Ayudo a mi padre con la administración del hotel en florida._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Stear:_**

Estaba sentado al lado de mi querido primo Anthony, aun no sabía que habían hecho para convencer a los trabajadores de acá para hacer esto, pero hasta nos habían dado un espacio especial para responder preguntas… ¿Cómo? Pues ninguno de los dos tenía idea, pero ese alguien debía tener influencias importantes de este lado, así que tomé mi primera carta y la leí, era de Jhaly Baeza

 **Para mi lindo sexy inventor si es que ya hay la línea al cielo, ¿por qué nos dejaste tan pronto? ¿Sigues inventando cosas haya en el cielo? ... Mi confesión ... Siempre me gustaste tanto eras muy lindo con tus anteojos y tus ocurrencias un besoooo haya en el cielo, ahaaa siempre envidie a Patty**

 _Pues veras, efectivamente, y por alguna extraña razón… ya recibimos sus mensajes hasta acá. Y bueno, no fue mi decisión morir, son cosas que pasan en la guerra, y supongo que ya me tocaba. Y si, sigo inventando aquí en el cielo, pero, debo de esconderme muy bien, ya que se ponen algo pesados, he tenido que salir corriendo infinidad de veces para que no me atrapen, claro que siempre es de ayuda tener a Anthony aquí, pues él sigue ayudándome._

Me reí un poco y me quiete a Anthony de encima, di la tía abuela lo viera, estoy seguro que lo reprendería por ser un majadero que husmea en los correos ajenos, guarde la carta y seguí con la otra que pertenecía a Amai

 **¿Qué opinas de que Albert resultará ser el tío abuelo?**

 _Pues la verdad fue una gran sorpresa saberlo, no me lo esperaba, siempre pensé que el tío abuelo era un señor grande con un bigote y una barba enormes, y canoso y también pelón, amargado y cascarrabias._

 **¿Qué le dirías a Patty ahora que no estas con ella?**

 _A mi querida Patty le diría que siempre la voy a amar, y que no se dé por vencida nunca, que sea fuerte, pero sin dejar de ser esa dulce niña de la cual me enamoré._

 **Te confieso que cuando moriste me dio mucho coraje, pero contigo, con todo respeto ir a la guerra se me hace una tontería porque con tu ingenio hubieras podido hacer más por la humanidad.**

 _En su momento no se me ocurrió que podía hacer alguna otra cosa, después de todo mis inventos nunca salían del todo bien; así que pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar un poco._

* * *

 ** _Buzón Anthony._**

Estaba con Stear, tratando de leer que escribía, pero no me dejaba ver, en eso llego un sobre con mi nombre, tenía un delicado aroma a flores, por lo cual supuse que se trataba de una dama quien me escribía: leí que la dueña de aquellas palabras tenía por nombre Amai

 **¿Si sabias que Albert era el príncipe de la colina con el que te confundió Candy? ¿nunca te gustó Elisa? Por cierto, aún no logró superar del todo tu muerte :(**

 _Sí, lo sabía, después de todo Albert es mi tío, aunque me entere unos días entes de mi accidente, busque la oportunidad de decírselo a Candy el día de la cacería, pero desafortunadamente no pude._

 _Por otro lado, Eliza nunca me gusto, aunque, si la quise mucho cuando no era tan engreída._

 _Y lo de mi muerte, yo tampoco lo supero._

* * *

 ** _Espacio de la Autora_**

Y aquí es donde respondo a los comentarios que me dejan n.n

 **Ángeles:** Sí, es algo muy interesante que leí en otro fandom, y pedí permiso para usar, la autora de dicho fandom (el cual es un Dramione) la cual por cierto es muy linda y se llama Dryadeh, y ella me dijo que no es la primera vez que se usa jaja, así que me dio la libertad de usarlo J de verdad espero que te esté gustando.

 **Stormaw:** jeje como le comentaba a Ángeles, no es del todo mi idea, las contestaciones si pero solo eso, además son ustedes las que hacen posible todo esto, espero que te diviertas tanto como yo con esto y gracias por darme animo linda! Eres un solete; ¡gracias por tus comentarios tan lindo y tus preguntas!

 **Gaby Grandchester:** Me alegro que te guste esta pequeña historia, y creo que solo tengo un review tuyo linda, de cualquier manera, no te apures J besitos y espero que disfrutes este Cap J

 **Jhaly Baeza:** Me alegra que te encante la historia linda, y espero que disfrutes este capítulo n.n

 **Guest:** No te preocupes linda, cuando quieras puedes dejarme las preguntas que gustes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola (si es que aun queda alguien por aquí) hoy si miren ustedes, ha ocurrido un milagro y esta muchacha por fin va a actualizar esta historia.

Se que han pasado siglos desde la última vez en que actualice esta historia pero este fue realmente un semestre muy difícil y eso sin contar con que se me ha secado el cerebro y no había podido escribir nada... Espero que nunca hayan pasado por algo como eso porque es horrible hacerte un rato y sentarte frente al ordenador y que no te salga nada quedarte con frases a medias...

Pero bueno no les hago el cuento más largo espero que disfruten este muy muy muy extenso capítulo (son casi 10000 palabras), trate de responder a todas las preguntas, pero si no ven las suyas me dicen y las incluyo en un nuevo cap (porfi vuélvanlas a enviar que ya me estoy perdiendo un poco).

Como ya saben los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y de Yumiko Igarashi. las respuestas si salen de la imaginacion de esta loca persona y de mi percepción de los personajes.

Recuerden no descargar mucho su odio con los personajes XD todo con respeto por favor

* * *

Presentador: Bien ahora con ustedes le damos la bienvenida a una nueva integrante! La señorita Susana Marlowe! Y díganos ¿Qué se siente recibir su primera carta?

Susana: Fue algo halagador pero poco sorprendente, estoy acostumbrada a recibir cartas de mis admiradores

-Se oyen abucheos del lado del público-

Presentador: ¿acaso eso fue un tomate? Sera mejor que empecemos con la historia antes de que algo más suceda aquí.

* * *

Nuevamente había recibido muchas cartas, solo que esta vez las traje a casa, para leerlas tranquilamente, de hecho, creo que lo haría de ahora en adelante, así es menos probable que alguien lea mis cartas, pero también es probable que una pecosa las encuentre… lo mejor es que nadie sepa que las cartas están aquí en lo que pienso en algo más…

Carta de Lady Lyuva:

 **Querido Albert:**

 **Por favor, dime que muchos de tus negocios los resuelves trepado en un árbol, recibiendo la brisa fresca y los rayos del sol. Saludos, Príncipe de la Colina (y encantador).**

 _Me gustaría decir que si… pero la realidad es otra, y aunque me encantaría que así fuera las circunstancias no me lo permiten pues siempre hay que estar al pendiente del teléfono, o de algún socio o cliente que llegue… ¿Y te imaginas que me vieran trepado en algún árbol? Perderíamos credibilidad y eso no le conviene a la empresa; aunque si te sirve de consuelo, si trepo árboles en mis ratos libres… como la hora de la comida._

Carta de Briana:

 **Albert: Solo digo Lo que pienso de ti, Mi amado príncipe. Me alegra mucho que seas feliz, Te lo mereces. Posdata: Eres mi amor platónico.**

 _Muchas gracias Briana eres una jovencita encantadora, aunque no estoy convencido de ser un príncipe, solo hago gala de todo lo que la tía abuela Elroy me ha enseñado. Te mando mis más cordiales saludos y me siento sumamente alagado de que me consideres tu amor platónico._

Carta de Stormaw.

 **ALBERT**

 **Antes que nada gracias por el comentario de la caligrafía, se hace lo que se puede, me encanta escribir letras tipo Gótico. Y si puedes llamarme Storm, me gusta y me puedes llamar de tú, okay.**

 **Albert, si tuvieras en tu poder cambiar un momento o un evento en tu pasado reconociendo que esto afectará tu futuro actual, que cambiarías y por qué?**

 _Querida Storm, como siempre es un gusto saber de ti; bien contestando a tus preguntas, si pudiera cambiar algo de mi pasado, definitivamente seria evitar la muerte de Pauna o Rosemary como la conocen muchos de ustedes, creo que con ello se hubieran podido evitar muchas cosas como la muerte de Anthony, y la verdad es que mi dulce hermana siempre me hará mucha falta._

 **Me parece interesante que no quieras tener compromiso por el hecho que no tienes tiempo debido a tus múltiples ocupaciones. Mi pregunta es, si algunas vez piensas que habrá el tiempo perfecto para encontrar la compañera perfecta en tu futuro? Y para cuando más o menos calculas que estarás libre de esos múltiples compromisos? Me dijiste que tienes 27, éstas jovencito, como a que edad te gustaría casarte, y a qué edad te gustaría tener hijos?**

 _Pues veras, a pesar de que no estoy cerrado a la idea de comprometerme algún día, no creo que sea algo que se planee, creo que las cosas se acomodaran solas y que encontrare a la mujer que es perfecta para mí, como y cuando no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que llegará, por lo que definitivamente habrá tiempo en un fututo para que tengo una familia, aunque yo mismo tenga que hacerme ese tiempo, porque no estoy seguro de cuándo será, tal vez cuando Archie la universidad mi carga de trabajo se aligere un poco. En cuanto a la edad, sinceramente no lo sé… pero espero que sea antes de cumplir cuarenta._

 **Un consejo aunque no me lo hayas pedido, la vida es corta y la juventud se esfuma en un cerrar de ojos y cuando menos lo esperes estarás viejo y sólo porque los compromisos nunca se terminarán, si cerrarás unos contratos pero abrirás otros, así que es un circulo que no termina, así que mi querido Albert, ponte las pilas y disfruta la vida!**

 _Muchas gracias por tan bello consejo, y ten por seguro que lo seguiré lo más que pueda querida Storm._

 **Me preguntaste si tenía una idea para que conquistar a Candy, pues creo que sí, ahí te van unas. Por ejemplo, la podrías invitar a viajar de vacaciones a Venecia o París con la excusa de sus 21 abriles, le podrías preparar una fiesta sorpresa para usted dos solos en el bosque con pasteles de chocolate, con lo glotona que es, y muchas pero muchas Dulce Candies y de ahí se van a nadar a la cascada, o la podrías invitar a un restaurante romántico donde se pueda bailar etc.**

 _Creo que sería una excelente idea Storm, sobre todo la del bosque con nosotros dos solos, ya que las demás no creo que sean del estilo de Candy, aunque quien sabe tal vez podrían funcionar, parece ser que conoces mucho a Candy.. no se tal vez puedas averiguar que le gustaría más…_

 **Una cosa más, me gustó mucho tu idea de cómo le espantarías los posibles pretendientes a Candy, eso de presentarles a Eliza es garantía de huida, muy buena idea, te felicito.**

 **Por cierto, que tienes planeado para Candy para su cumpleaños?**

 _Esto es un secreto, espero que no se entere nadie pero… la llevaré al hogar de Pony, sé que no es algo nuevo pero ella ama ese lugar y pues yo… amo que lo ame._

 _Seguimos en contacto Storm, espero tener el placer de conocerte en persona algún día._

Carta GABYGRANDCHESTER:

 **Cuando el príncipe de la colina vio por primera vez a Candy y la consoló ¿Por qué desapareció de esa manera tan abrupta e hizo pensar a Candy que fue solo un sueño.?**

 _Veras Gaby, yo era un muchacho en ese entonces y pues ese día me estaban buscando, y la verdad es que ya había estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo, así que en cuanto esa pequeña niña dejo de llorar yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, ella ya se encontraba mucho mejor y en ese momento yo fui feliz por ver su hermosa sonrisa._

Carta Guest:

 **Adorable Sir William Albert: Gracias por responder a mi embarazosa pregunta en la carta anterior, eso demuestra una vez más que es un hombre de palabra, espero que ya tenga la hormonas más controladas jejeje y sino no se preocupe que no ha de faltar quien se ofrezca para ayudarle, si tiene alguna lista de espera me anota por allí jijiji. No se crea, yo que más quisiera pero no quiero problemas con cierta pecosa a la que trae de un ala, por cierto le paso el tip, dice que para que un hombre la conquiste tiene que ser el mismo sin mentiras, asa que ya vaya olvidando los disfraces de trotamundos y del tío abuelo o cualquier otro que pensara ponerse. Mi pregunta en esta ocasión es: ¿Que canción le dedicaría a Candy y porque? Gracias espero su respuesta.**

 _¿Cómo que no faltaría quien se ofreciera? Menos mal que es una broma, porque cuando comencé a leerlo casi me ahogo de la impresión, y ¿de verdad eso quiere Candy? Un hombre sincero… bien admito que no fui muy sincero en el pasado, pero ese traje de trotamundos es parte de lo que soy, en cuanto al del tío abuelo William, bueno no me pondré un bigote o algo parecido, pero tengo que usar trajes para el trabajo y las reuniones._

 _Para la canción no estoy seguro, Candy es una chica tan especial que no podría ser cualquier canción, necesito pensarlo más…_

 ** _Buzón Candy_**

Me encontraba en el hospital, y aunque era un día precioso no había podido disfrutarlo plenamente, no desde adentro del edificio, pero por fin había llegado mi merecido descanso, y no encontré algo más importante que hacer más que comer y por supuesto responder las cartas que había traído desde casa ya que el día anterior llegue tan cansada que no había podido hacerlo. Una a una comencé a leerlas y a pensar mis respuestas, la primera carta en mi bunchesito de cartas fue de Celeste, trepe a un árbol con todas mis cartas y comencé a escribir

 **Candy, ¿Has vuelto a ver a Michael?**

 _Hola nuevamente Celeste, espero que te encuentres muy bien…_

 _¿Michael? Pues veras, lo vi hace algún tiempo, aproximadamente dos años, después de la guerra él se trasladó nuevamente a Chicago, justo a este hospital, pero solo estuvo unos cuantos meses aquí, seis para ser exactos, y después de eso se fue a hacer una residencia en otro hospital pues deseaba especializarse en cardiología y aquí no impartían aun esa especialidad, se de muy buena fuente que una vez que termine regresara a Chicago._

 **Tienes un cuerpo hermoso digno de una Modelo, por favor dame tus tips...**

 _Cuerpo de modelo ¡¿yo?! Para nada esas chicas tienen unos cuerpos muy esbeltos y muy bien formados, y aunque yo no estoy tan mal no creo poder siquiera compararme con ellas, y realmente no hago nada espectacular para mantenerme así, supongo que tiene mucho en que ver en que siempre estoy corriendo de un lado al otro, aun no dejo de trepar árboles, aunque a la tía abuela no le guste, y también como lo más saludable posible; fuera de eso, es lo único que hago, por cierto ¡tú también trepas árboles?_

 **¿Te arrepientes de no haber aceptado ser la hija de los Britter?**

 _Nunca me he arrepentido de alguna de mis decisiones, aunque yo nunca hubiera aceptado algo así en el hipotético caso de que hubiera pasado, tengo entendido que los Britter siempre quisieron adoptar a Annie por el parecido que tenía con su pequeña hija que desafortunadamente falleció hace ya muchos años, las cosas siempre pasan por algo, y no sé de dónde ha salido la idea de que los señores Britter me querían adoptar a mí en un inicio… seguramente ha sido Eliza… esa no aprende a no andar divulgado cosas de las que no sabe…_

 **¿Qué se siente que todos se enamoran de ti?**

 _Bueno no sé qué responder a esa pregunta puesto que no sé a qué te refieres con todos, las únicas personas que sintieron algo de ese tipo por mi han sido el dulce y tierno Anthony a quien aún añoro con todo mi corazón, y Terry… y ambos fueron tan distintos y tan similares a la vez…._

 _Pero esa no fue la pregunta, me estoy desviando del tema, no sé qué se siente porque no lo he vivido..._

 **¿Te llamó la atención algún chico del internado obvio que no sea Terry?, porque bonita eres, yo creo que muchos estuvieron enamorados de ti...**

 _Pues la verdad no, todos eran unos arrogantes petulantes pomposos fastidiosos engreídos, todos u cada uno de ellos, en especial los amigos de Neal… esos eran los perores, muy groseros, siempre agradeceré que Terry me ayudara con ellos._

 **¿Recibiste cartas de amor de otra persona que no sea Terry? Y si fue así cuál te gustó más.**

 _En realidad, el único que me mandaba cartas románticas fue Terry, pero sus cartas no eran tan románticas como una esperaría, al menos para alguien que es un apasionado por el teatro…._

Carta de Lady Lyuva

 **Querida Candy:**

 **He leído algunas contestaciones a las preguntas que te han hecho: y solo puedo decirte algo: el tiempo que inviertes en tu arreglo personal nunca está mal invertido. Yo lo prefiero a dormir o comer. Y concuerdo con eso de que a los 20 años ya no debes seguir usando coletas.**

 _Hola Lady Lyuva, es un curioso nombre he de decir…_

 _Tal vez tome en cuenta sus sugerencias y cambie un poco mi arreglo, creo que, por lo que me han dicho que lo más urgente es cambiar mi cabello, tal vez opte por usar un bonito rodete, aunque…sigo prefiriendo dormir a levantarme antes e invertir horas en arreglarme, además, asi tengo el bonito factor sorpresa en las reuniones y fiestas en las que suelen invitar a los Andley, deberías de ver las caras cuando ven a la señorita Andley… son sumamente divertidas. Pero volviendo al tema, las guardias en un hospital son sumamente pesadas, y pues con el tiempo aprendes a valorar esos pequeños espacios en los que puedes descansar un poco._

Carta de Briana

 **Candy: Gracias por la respuesta. Eres un ejemplo a seguir, Me agrada mucho tu forma de ver la vida. Gracias por lo de mi nombre :)**

 _No tienes por qué darme las gracias lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo, y gracias por tu carta, y pues creo que si no viera así la vida no estaría donde estoy ahora. Besos y abrazos para ti Briana._

Carta de Stormaw

 **CANDY**

 **Wow, tus respuestas me indican que de verdad estas más enamorada de Albert de lo que supones ya que lo único que te importa es que sea feliz, pero niña se supone que debe de ser contigo no con otra, okay.**

 **Dime Candy, te gustaría estudiar en la universidad medicina y ser un cirujano? O estudiar Economía para trabajar con Albert? Estas jovencita y tienes toda una vida por delante, digo si no se te hace con Albert, no es cierto es broma.**

 _Storm linda, gracias por tu carta. No sé si Albert podría ser feliz conmigo, pero si alguien tan maravilloso como él quisiera compartir su vida conmigo yo estaría muy feliz…_

 _En cuanto a lo de la universidad, no sé si me aceptarían en una, después de todo por más Andley que sea no he dejado de ser una chica, aunque claro que si pudiera estudiar en una seria sin duda un médico, para ayudar a mucha gente a tener una mejor vida y curarlos de todas las enfermedades que estén en mis manos._

 **Dime Candy como te gustaría que Albert te cortejar a o se te declarará? Esto es un secreto entre las dos, así que con confianza.**

 _Bueno no lo había pensado, pero creo que Albert no tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pues él es una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco y tan solo con ser él me estaría cortejando a mi o a cualquier otra chica que se lo propusiera. Aunque estoy segura que ayudarían pequeños detalles como una flor traída de algún lugar, caminatas por algún parque o jardín, ver las puestas de sol juntos sentados uno a lado del otro mientras yo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y aspiro esa fragancia que usa que me encanta… (de verdad espero que no le digas esto a nadie)…_

 **Que es lo que te gusta de Albert y que alucinas de él?**

 _Amo su forma de ser, como trata a las personas que lo rodena esa cálida sonrisa que me dedica, su aroma, su amor por la naturaleza, su risa, no creo alucinar nada de él excepto la capacidad que tiene para desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie eso si es molesto -hace un pequeño puchero-_

 **Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar un momento o un episodio de tu vida teniendo en cuenta que afectaría tu actual futuro, cuál sería y por qué?**

 _Definitivamente seria el día que Anthony murió. Es algo imposible pero Anthony era tan joven tan lindo con tantas cosas por hacer… (gotas mojando la carta)_

 **Gracias, por fin aceptaste que el look de las coletas ya no va contigo. Me dices que te recomendaría. Mira yo no sé mucho de look y de modas, pero creo que hay dos personas que te podrían ayudar, como ya me aclaras te que Annie es tu amiga y es buena onda contigo, ella te podría orientar y la otra es la Tía Elroy, sí así como la vez toda estirada y muy Mayor de edad, sabe más de lo que te imaginas, pero apúrate niña.**

 _Tienes razón iré con ellas de hecho le llamare a Annie y a la tía para reunirnos y que me ayuden en esto del cambio de imagen._

 **Como te gustaría que te celebrarán tus 21?**

 _Mientras este en compañía de todas las personas que amo no me importa cómo._

 **Te gusta viajar por el mundo de vacaciones con tus dos amigas, Annie y Patty, a donde irían?**

 _Si me gustaría viajar con ellas, creo que sería algo muy divertido, tal vez ir a Italia o Francia, he oído que son muy bonitos… pero no creo que nos dejen ir solas, necesitaríamos que nos acompañara la Tía Elroy por ejemplo y George, ya que la tía dice que no es propio de una dama viajar sola._

Carta de Guest:

 **Querida Candy: Tus respuestas me hacen admirarte aún más, ojala todo el mundo fuera como tú. Por ahí supe que no quieres decirnos claramente si estas enamorada de cierto rubio de ojazos azules, que esta cuerísimo, pero está bien, se respeta. Eso me hizo pensar en mi siguiente pregunta ¿Tienes miedo de que de algún modo se vuelva a repetir la misma historia que con Anthony y Terry y por eso no aceptas que estas enamorada? Y la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿Quién es Anohito? jajaja es broma, pero ya en serio ¿Qué es lo más difícil que te ha tocado enfrentar en tu profesión?**

 _No es que no lo quiera aceptar, es que no se si estoy o no enamorada de él… y no es que Albert tengo algo malo, de hecho es un encanto, es lindo, atento, detallista, sencillo y tiene una hermosa sonrisa y esa voz tan varonil a la que no se le puede negar nada…_

 _¿Anohito? No sé, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre,.. aunque es un apelativo muy curioso._

 _Lo más difícil siempre es cuando fallece un paciente después de que ha estado varios meses a tu cuidado, pero lo más triste es cuando esos pacientes son niños… siempre se me parte el corazón y no puedo evitar llorar cuando sucede._

 ** _Buzón Archie_**

Carta de Lady Lyuva

 **Querido Archie:**

 **Una pregunta, Elegante, ¿te gusta la canción "Amarraditos"? y otra más: ¿si no fuera Annie, te ves emparejado con alguna otra chica? (Mira que un fic, te dejé como sacerdote, con todo y voto de castidad y celibato).**

 _Lyuva, creo que tu carta me ha dejado con más preguntas que lo que te podre responder…_

 _Amarraditos, ¿De verdad ese es el nombre de una canción? ¿Quién es el intérprete? ¿Qué es un fic? ¿y por qué ser un sacerdote cuando soy todo un galán? No nací para eso, las féminas quedarían muy decepcionadas si me convirtiera en sacerdote, hasta la tía Elroy se pondría muy triste al saber que he decidido ser un sacerdote y eso ya es mucho decir…. Además eso del celibato…. Permíteme que me ria un poco jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… Célibe yo… por favor…_

 _Y si no fuera Annie, cualquier otra seria la afortunada, no creo que sufriría por no tener pareja, es decir mírame! Soy irresistible._

Carta de Stormaw

 **ARCHIE**

 **Es muy interesante lo que estudias Economía y Ciencias Políticas, planeas estudiar una maestría después de graduarte, o piensas trabajar integrarte a los negocios de tu familia después de graduarte?**

 _Querida Stormaw, la verdad es que no lo he pensado detenidamente, una maestría seria excelente, pero igual son más años de estar en una escuela, además creo que el tío necesita de mi ayuda antes de que le dé un colapso nervioso, pobre esta todo el día en una oficina, cuando claramente no le gustan; tal vez unos años más me lo plantee, de momento lo mejor que puedo hacer es terminar la universidad._

 **Dime Archie si tuvieras el poder de cambiar un momento de tu vida sabiendo que esto afectaría tu futuro, que cambiarías y porque?**

 _Vaya, esa es una pregunta difícil, pero definitivamente evitaría que Stear se fuera a esa estúpida guerra._

 **Planeas casarte pronto, o te gustaría disfrutar tu soltería por más mucho más tiempo?**

 _Pues si me gustaría casarme, pero no aun, tal vez cuando termine la universidad comience a plantearme una fecha._

 **¿A qué lugar te gustaría viajar en tus vacaciones?**

 _Me gustaría conocer Italia, dice que es muy bello._

 **Sé que quieres a Candy como hermana, ¿te gustaría que ella se integrara a los negocios de la familia? ¿O preferirías que siguiera ejerciendo su profesión de enfermera? ¿Te gustaría que fuera medico?**

 _Dios, estas son muchas preguntas… y si, solo quiero a Candy como hermana, y me gustaría que ella hiciera lo que realmente la haga feliz, mientras ella este bien haciendo algo yo no tengo problema con que decía hacer._

 **¿Cómo un buen hermano que eres para ella, quien te gustaría que fuera tu cuñado, y por qué?**

 _Cuñado… Candy es muy joven para andar pensando en casarse… ¿Acaso ella está planteándose casarse con alguien? ¿Sabes con quién? Tengo que escribirle en este mismo instante…_

 **¿Cómo planeas celebrar su cumpleaños número 21?**

 _Tenemos planeado llevarla al hogar de Pony, lo demás es secreto, no puedo decirte que haremos…_

Carta de GABYGRANDCHESTER:

 **ARCHIE, ¿POR QUÉ TE DISTE POR VENCIDO Y NO LUCHAS TE POR ÉL AMOR DE CANDY Y LAS VECES QUE PELEASTE CON TERRY FUE POR ELLA VERDAD POR CELOS?**

 _No luche porque era inútil Gaby, ella no correspondía mis sentimientos, y fue bueno porque después vi que ella y yo no éramos el uno para el otro y si pelee con Terry por celos, porque Candy lo vio a él y no a mí, porque no quería que Candy sufriera por su causa… y al final si sufrió fue algo inevitable._

Carta de Guest

 **Archie (El chico con más estilo que conozco): Es excelente que a pesar de la distancia el vínculo familiar continúe intacto. Te tengo otras preguntitas, nada que ver con nadie que te ponga de malas jejeje. ¿Que harías si un día fueras tan pobre que no pudieras seguir comprando toda la ropa tan elegante que usas? Si por alguna razón Albert desistiera de ser cabeza de la familia y te eligieran a ti para tomar su lugar ¿Aceptarías?**

 _Pues veras mi estimada guest, en el hipotético caso de que no tuviera dinero, cosa que espero que nunca suceda, seguiría siendo elegante y es que la elegancia no está dada por lo costoso de la roa que usas si no en tu porte en tu personalidad en como mezclas y luces la ropa, así que claramente seguiría siendo alguien con estilo._

 _Y si, aceptaría, aunque sé que eso sería solo por un tiempo en lo que el hijo de Albert pudiera tomar el puesto, pero lo haría para que mi tío tuviera la oportunidad de escapar un rato de sus obligaciones._

 ** _Buzón Tía Abuela Elroy_**

Carta de Lady Lyuva

 **Estimada señora Elroy (Mujer Divina, recordando a Agustín Lara)**

 **En primer lugar, deseo hacerle patente mi admiración y mis respetos. Es usted una mujer admirable y un ejemplo a seguir, guardiana del clan Andley y baluarte del mismo. ¿Alguna vez deseó otro destino para usted misma? O más bien ¿alguna vez ha sentido que la carga como matriarca y estar al frente del clan le era muy pesada?**

 **Mis respetos nuevamente, mujer alabastrina.**

 _Lyuva querida, muchas gracias por tan hermosa carta, he de decirte que eres ms que bienvenida cuando gustes a la mansión Andley para que tomemos el té juntas._

 _Nunca he expresado esto, pero si, cuando era más joven me hubiera gustado hacer otras cosas, viajar por el mundo, pero esto es lo que me toco ser y no puedo imaginar nada mejor para mí, y no nunca lo he sentido como una carga, pero si como un deber, no te mentiré diciendo que ha sido fácil, me ha costado, pero nunca lo suficiente como para declinar de mi deber._

Carta de Stormaw

 **TÍA ELROY**

 **Tiene mucho razón señora Elroy o podría decirle Tía, porque señora se escucha muy feo y aparte usted todavía es joven, esta Candy ya está bastante grandecita como para vestir como niña, no le gustaría a usted ser su a da madrina como en la historia de la cenicienta y poder cambiarle este look de niña? Yo creo que con mucha paciencia y un ejército de estilistas y maquillistas se puede hacer milagros con ella, ya que es muy guapa, lo único que necesita es un nuevo look, no lo cree usted?**

 _Señorita Stormaw, si me puede decir Tía, aunque ya no soy tan joven, y he de decir que escogió una historia bastante tétrica… aunque si hay algo rescatable es que si la trasforman de una oruga a una mariposa, pero mi intención no es que sea solo una noche sino una vida, y eso es lo que Candice debe de entender._

 **No le gustaría a usted adoptar a Candy para que así fuera más fácil ensenarle como ser una dama de sociedad, y poder convivir más con usted como su hija? Se imagina, el día que se case tendría mucho nietecitos adorándola.**

 _No te mentiré diciendo que no lo he pensado, sería algo bueno para ambas, yo tendría una heredera legitima y Albert y ella no tendrían problema alguno cuando por fin decidieran estar juntos, no sé cómo ese par de insensatos no se han dado cuenta de que deben estar juntos, si solo basta con ver las miradas que se lanzan el uno al otro para saber que están enamorados, pero siguen en la negación total. Y en cuanto a los nietos, seria agradable ver a todos los pequeños atolondrados que seguramente tendrán ese par, puedo imaginarlos corriendo por toda la casa, trepando arboles trayendo animales. Si serian una extraña mezcla de sus padres._

 **Ya por fin se dio cuenta de todas las mentiras y maldades de la familia Legan encontrar de Candy? Si sí, que hizo cuando lo descubrió, y sino que espera para descubrirlo digo yo caramba son años de injusticia.**

 _Si bien los Leagan no han sido las mejores personas hay que comprender que Eliza y Neal eran solo unos niños cuando pasaron muchas de las cosas que tu llamas injusticias, si hay alguien a quien culpar seria a su madre por solapar todo lo que hacían; después de todo una debe saber distinguir cuando pasan las cosas y yo no vivía con ellos para saber qué es lo que realmente pasaba._

 **Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar un evento de su vida a sabiendas que cambiaría su futuro actual, que cambiaría de su pasado y por qué ?**

 _Las muertes de los padres de Albert, para que él no tuviera que cargar con tan pesada carca a tan temprana edad. Sé que tal vez yo no me hubiera tenido que hacer cargo de toda la familia, pero creo que muchos eventos se hubieran evitado si ellos no hubieran fallecido._

Carta GABYGRANDCHESTER:

 **Tía abuela Elroy… ¿Por qué asumió la responsabilidad y educación total de sus sobrinos y de Albert?**

 _Pues veras Gaby, no solo lo hice por obligación, aunque claro que lo era, lo hice por amor a mis sobrinos, en caso de Albert no tenía a nadie más, y Anthony él tenía a Albert pero no podíamos revelar que él era el Tío abuelo William, y en caso se Archie y Stear, pues sus padres viajaban constantemente, ¿Qué clase de educación podían recibir los muchachos viajando por todo el mundo? Así que los tome también bajo mi tutela._

Carta de Guest:

 **Distinguida señora Elroy: Tiene toda la razón soy una insolente y sin vergüenza, que le vamos a hacer, digamos que Candy y yo somos dos gotas de agua, no tenemos remedio jejeje aun así le agradezco su consejo y algún día cuando un príncipe aparezca en mi camino lo pondré en práctica. Le estaré agradecida si responde a mi preguntas también en esta ocasión: Además de Candy ¿Cuál de sus sobrinos le ha dado más dolores de cabeza? ¿Considera al señor George un simple empleado o un miembro más de la familia?**

 _Definitivamente Stear, siempre haciendo sus inventos, siempre salía lastimado y cuando empezó a hacerlos junto con Archie y Anthony fue peor… siempre había ropa rota y niños sucios, raspados, con pequeñas quemaduras, y Archie a veces llegaba llorando porque su camisa o pantalón favorito había sido estropeado… todo un desastre._

 _Y George es definitivamente un miembro más de la familia, como no considerarlo así después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros._

 ** _Buzón Terry_**

Carta de Lady Lyuva

 **Querido Terry Superstar (ya entenderás tú por qué):**

 **En primera, guapo actor, te felicitaré por salir del hoyo en el que te metiste. En segunda, te diré que una prima mía es tu fan número uno (Adrix Markar), y ha recibido varios regalos donde tu linda faz está en primer lugar. Ahora sí, una pregunta: además de las obras de Shakespeare, ¿te animarías a presentar una comedia de género cómico o musical? Por cierto, si vuelves a caer en las garras del alcohol, avísame, que tengo un método infalible para recuperarte.**

 _Lyuva: me encantó el superstar, creo que de ahora en adelante así hare que pongan mi nombre en los carteles de las obras… el superstar Terry Grandchester… a mi parecer suena excelente ¿tú qué opinas? Y pues preséntame a tu prima tal vez pueda regalarle una fotografía con mi autógrafo, tal vez con un poco de la loción que uso._

 _Y bien a tu pregunta, mi estimada dama, estoy abierto a todo tipo de opciones laborales, ¿te imaginas lo bien que recibiría el público una comedia mía? ¿La sensación que provocaría verme cantando? No se cantar muy bien, pero creo que, si me preparo con el suficiente esmero, puedo lograrlo._

 _Y en cuanto al alcohol… te lo hare saber, aunque mi mejor remedio fue ver los ojos llorosos de una rubia pecosa cargados de decepción y lastima, créeme que no creo que exista un mejor remedio que ese._

Carta de GABYGRANDCHESTER

 **¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Susana que estabas ya enamorado de Candy y dejaste qué ella se hiciera ilusiones. ? ¿Será que si te interesaba más qué una compañera de teatro.?**

 _Veras Candy, yo no iba a socializar en mi ligar de trabajo, no voy a negar que Susana siempre fue una chica muy hermosa y era imposible no verla, pero no me interesaba más que como compañera de trabajo, una compañera sumamente talentosa, no es que yo dejara que se hiciera ilusiones._

Carta de Guest:

 **Terry: Gracias por el tip de la suegra pero ¿No crees que es peligroso asentir a todo sin poner atención? Tambien quisiera saber ¿Qué piensas de que muchas que eran tus fans ahora son fanáticas empedernidas de tu amigo Albert? ¿Te gustaría que hicieran un reality tuyo?**

 _De nada guapa, y no es que no pongas atención en lo que dicen, es solo sentir pero como dicen comúnmente un ojo al gato y potro al garabato, tienes que estar al pendiente de lo que dice para que no te agarre en algo comprometedor, claro está. Y pues sobre Albert, pienso que esas chicas no saben de lo que se pierden, digo basta con solo verme para que entiendas el punto, aunque está bien que Albert tenga a sus admiradoras, después de todo es uno de los solteros más cotizados del país_

 ** _Buzón Patty_**

Carta Lady Lyuva

 **Querida Patty:**

 **Primero, saludos. Y he de preguntar: ¿qué fue de July? Y segundo: espero y seas feliz con tu decisión de estudiar para maestra. Aparte, te diré lo mismo que a Stear: eres guapísima de vampira y no necesitas anteojos.**

 _Vaya, pues primero que nada hola…_

 _Y pues hace mucho que no veo a July pero Albert me ha dicho que está muy feliz viviendo en el zoológico de Londres, te preguntarás porque no la recogí una vez que terminamos el colegio en el San Pablo, y pues veras… July era feliz ahí, tenía nuevos amigos, un estanque más grande, dejo de estar sola, le daban todos los cuidados que necesitaba, y lo más importante ya no tenía que estar escondida todo el tiempo no pude sacarla de ahí viendo que era tan feliz, se había adaptado tan bien a su nueva vida que creo que fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle._

 _Y si soy muy feliz con ella, llena un poco el vacío que he tenido desde que Stear… (gotas de agua sospechosas en esta parte de la carta)… en fin no me imagino siendo una vampiresa… en Drácula las describen como mujeres sumamente guapas, un una belleza irreal, capaces de seducir a cualquier hombre, peligrosas letales… y yo no creo tener alguna de esas características pero… no usar lentes… suena muy interesante._

Carta de Stormaw

 **PATTY**

 **Así que quieres ser maestra, tienes pensado donde te gustaría trabajar? Cuál grado te gustaría enseñar? Has pensado en la posibilidad de trabajar en una escuela pública, o privada? Te gustaría as y usar al hogar de Pony?**

 _Hola de nuevo Storm; pues me gustaría trabajar en una escuela pública, a nivel primaria, los niños pequeños me gustan así que sería en los primeros grados. Y si sería una buena idea ayudarle a la señorita Pony y la hermana María en tan bella labor; aunque tal vez necesite preguntarle primero a ellas._

 **Dime Patty tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado que cambiarías, y por qué?**

 _El que Stear se fuera a la guerra, no tuve ni la oportunidad de despedirme de él y yo…._

 **Dime si Tom te invitará a salir, aceptarías, o todavía no estás preparada para una nueva relación?**

 _Pues dependería en que plan me invitara a salir, no creo poder salir aun con alguien en un plan romántico._

Carta de Guest:

 **Hola Patty: La verdad es que soy pésima dando explicaciones y además no quiero aburrirte contándote que son los lentes de contacto, así que lo resumiré diciéndote que son un gran invento para todos aquellos que desean deshacerse de las gafas. Pero te felicito por los cambios que estas realizando, de hecho son parte del proceso de sanación. Hoy quisiera preguntarte algo medio indiscreto jejeje: ¿Alguna vez Stear te dio un beso? otra seria: Ahora que tu serás maestra ¿Cambia eso tu opinión sobre las religiosas con las que estudiaste en el San Pablo? ¿Piensas ser igual de estricta con tus alumnos? y ya por último, ¿a qué te refieres con que Tom quiere a Annie y Candy de una manera extraña?**

 _¡Oh! Así que si uso eso lentes de contacto no tendría que usar gafas… sería bueno probar unas, por cierto ¿las consigo con el optometrista? Y bueno esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero, si, Stear y yo nos besamos y no solo una vez._

 _Y no cambia mi opinión sobre las monjas que, cada una tenía su muy particular modo de enseñar y pienso ser exigente con mis alumnos para que den lo mejor de ellos pero sin que crean que soy un ogro._

 _Y para tu última pregunta, es un modo extraño porque siempre las está fastidiando, lo he visto jalarle el cabello a Annie, no de una manera dolorosa pero lo hace, a Candy a veces la empuja pero nunca las lastima, supongo que así es el amor de hermanos, aunque no se decirlo yo no tengo hermanos._

 ** _Buzón Annie_**

Carta de Lady Lyuva

 **Estimada Annie:**

 **Antes que nada, saludos. Y debo agregar que yo no creo que seas envidiosa ni egoísta. Según recuerdo, en el manga, tú te negaste en un principio a ser adoptada por los Britter y fue Candy quien te convenció de ello. En el anime, tú decidiste por lo que tu corazón deseaba, y Candy lo aceptó. Eras una niña, así que los deseos de tu nueva madre pesaban más que los tuyos, por aquello de dejar de escribirle a Candy. Tal vez podría reprocharte por no buscarla en el san Pablo, y lo bueno es que todo se resolvió.**

 **Te dirijo la misma pregunta que a Archie: ¿te gusta la canción "Amarraditos"? A ti te confesaré que pienso que les va muy bien a ti y al Elegante.**

 _Lyuva... muchas gracias por tus palabras, sé que muchas veces mis acciones no fueron las mejores, pero yo no pedí que me adoptaran, en un principio yo no quería ser adoptada, pero como Candy me dijo el día que me enteré, mi sueño era tener papás y después de todo ¿Quién puede culpar a una niña de 6 años de querer una familia que la ame y la proteja? Y si me deje influenciar por las ideologías de mi madre, pero ella no es mala y solo quería lo mejor para mí, ella no quería que nadie se enterara porque le diera vergüenza o por miedo al que dirán, ella no quería que me lastimaran, como finalmente termino pasando cuando Eliza se enteró de que o también viví en el hogar de Pony, aunque eso lo entendí mucho después, pero como dices era solo una niña y me daba miedo que al desobedecer a mamá ella me regresara al hogar de Pony que dejara de quererme ¿Pueden culpar a una niña por ello? Tal vez cuando llegamos al internado pude remediar las cosas, pero seguía teniendo miedo ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar? Porque mucha gente me critica por ello, pero ¿Qué harían los demás si estuvieran en mi lugar?_

 _Y no conozco la canción amarraditos… ¿Por qué crees que nos va bien a Archie y a mí? Por cierto ¿Podrías decirme que te responde sobre la canción? Archie sabe mucho más de música que yo…  
(se ven unos manchones parecidos a agua seca por toda la hoja de papel)._

Carta de Stormaw

 **ANNIE**

 **Me gustaría saber si estudias o a que te dedicas en este momento**

 _Pues de momento estudio música clásica en casa, estoy perfeccionando mis técnicas de piano._

 **¿Te gustaría viajar y conocer otras culturas?**

 _Claro que sí, ¿a quien no le gusta viajar? Podría ir a Francia Italia incluso a China, dicen que ahí venden telas muy bonitas…_

 **Si Candy te pidiera que la ayudaras a cambiar de look, ¿lo harías?**

 _Por supuesto, llevo años insistiéndole que no se amarre el cabello en dos coletas, pero no me quiere escuchar la muy testaruda, además yo haría muchas cosas más por Candy_

 **Me alegro que ya no le tengas envidia a Candy, todavía consideras a Candy y a Tom como tus hermanos?**

 _Sí aun los considero y seguiré considerando mis hermanos para toda la vida._

 **Annie si pudieras cambiar algo de tu pasado a sabiendas que tu futuro actual se modificarías ¿qué cambiarías, y por qué?**

 _No estoy segura de querer modificar algo, mi vida si bien ha tenido sus pequeños momentos, ha sido maravillosa._

Carta de Guest:

 **Querida Annie: Gracias por responder a mi carta, espero no te hayas molestado, como antes dije mi intención es conocerte un poco más, pues he leído muchos comentarios sobre tu persona, la verdad nada favorables, sin embargo gracias a la buenísima idea que tuvo el patriarca de la familia Ardley podemos conocerte tal y como eres. Tengo una pregunta para ti: Ya sé que adoras a Archie pero siendo honesta ¿Hay alguna cosa o manía que no soportes de él?**

 _Si, puedo ver por las cartas que me han mandado que nadie tiene una buena opinión sobre mí. Y bueno sobre Archie… no me gusta que sea tan vanidoso, podría competir fácilmente con Narciso el hermoso ¿no crees?_

 ** _Buzón Tom:_**

Carta de GABYGRANDCHÉSTER

 **¿Será que le guste Patyy y quiera hacerla su novia. ?**

 _Veras Gaby, no he tratado lo suficiente a la señorita Patty, y pienso que ella es una maravillosa persona, sin embargo no creo que ninguno de nosotros se encuentre en el mejor momento de tener pareja. Tal vez conociéndonos un poco mejor podríamos llegar a entablar algo._

Carta de Guest:

 **Tom: Ya sé que no sabes quién soy, pero si quieres podemos hacer una cita para conocernos jejeje. Mi querido vaquero, no te enojes, después de todo Annie y Candy no son tus hermanas de sangre y no sería ninguna aberración que te gustara cualquiera de las dos. Y por si no te has dado cuenta Candy tiene una laaaaaarga lista de pretendientes, pero mejor eso pregúntaselo a ella. Me podrías responder ¿Te consideras un chico romántico? ¿Qué te llama la atención en una mujer?**

 _Aunque no fuera una aberración si sería sumamente extraño, ¿acaso no tienes tu a alguien que consideres tu hermano o hermana? ¿te atreverías a salir con alguno de ellos o a besarlo? Y que es eso de que le pregunte a Candy, aunque su lista de pretendientes fuera tan larga como insinúas crees que esa atolondrada se daría cuenta de que la quieren cortejar. Clint se daría cuanta más rápido, ella sería la última en darse cuenta y alguien se lo tendría que decir._

 _No, no me considero un chico romántico, eso no es para los chicos de campo como yo._

 _Y pues, no se supongo que debe ser atenta, que le guste la vida de campo y sepa hacer de comer y sobre todo que me quiera y ya con eso estaría bien._

 _Y en cuanto a la cita por supuesto que sí encantadora dama, solo dígame que día puede y yo me encargo del resto._

 ** _Buzón George:_**

Llegue a casa cansado del trabajo, pero aún tenía más cosas por hacer, y es que era una falta de educación no responder las cartas que tan amablemente me habían mandado, y ya estaba algo retrasado con las respuestas tome una pluma y me dispuse a escribir, toda la noche de ser necesario. Aunque sinceramente muchas de esas cartas hacían que me sonrojara un poco.

Carta de Lady Lyuva:

 **Señor George Johnson:**

 **Como ya he mencionado, es usted mi preferido, sin embargo, empezaré con preguntas no tan personales: ¿cuántos idiomas habla? ¿qué carreras ha estudiado? Y ahora sí, algo más personal: ¿alguna vez le confesó a la señorita Rosemary Andley que la amaba? Y ya no le pregunto si se volvería a enamorar, porque esa pregunta, yo solita me la he contestado. Jeje! Un beso.**

 _Hablo inglés, español francés y alemán, eso hace un total 4 de idiomas y solo he estudiado una, gracias al señor Andley, y fue administración de empresas._

 _No sé de donde saco el que yo amaba a la señorita Rosemary, pero, no, nunca se lo dije, yo solo era un empleado más y ella era la señorita de la casa, hija del hombre que me ayudo a ser alguien en la vida, ella se merecía mucho más que un empleado cualquiera que no podía darle la vida que merecía, y no, no la amaba aun la amo con cada fibra de este viejo corazón._

Carta de Stormaw

 **GEORGE**

 **Dime George si tú también sospechas que entre Candy y Albert existe algo más que una simple amistad? Para mí que están enamorados, pero este par no están más ciegos porque no pueden estar, no lo crees?**

 _Querida señorita Stormaw, eso es algo así como un secreto a voces, creo que solo esos dos no se han dado cuenta, concuerdo con usted están ciegos, como un topo._

 **No te cansa viajar tanto de un lado al otro por cuestiones de trabajo?**

 _A veces es cansado, pero siempre es gratificante, porque uno conoce muchos lugares a muchas personas, distintas costumbres prueba distintas comidas y bebidas, y eso lo vale._

 **Te gustaría encontrar una pareja, o eres de los que ama una sola vez en la vida?**

 _No sé qué responder a eso, la verdad no me lo había planteado sabe, además no creo encontrar a nadie igual que la señorita Pauna…_

 **Dime George si pudieras cambiar algo de tu pasado a sabiendas que tu futuro actual ¿le modificarías que cambiarías, y por qué?**

 _La boda de la señorita Pauna con el señor Brower, y no porque el fuera una mala persona, todo lo contrario, sé que ambos se amaron pero eso fue después de un tiempo de la boda. Tal vez yo debí decirle lo que sentía._

Carta de GABYGRANDCHESTER

 **GEORGE ¿ROSMERY CORRESPONDIÓ A TU AMOR?**

 _No sabría decir si lo correspondió o no ya, que ella nunca supo que yo estaba enamorado._

Carta de Guest

 **Estimado George: Es muy cierto lo que me responde, alguien tiene que poner el orden, pero no está mal que de vez en cuando sonría y se suelte el pelo jijiji. Tengo una duda ¿Sabía que tiene muchas admiradoras y que lo consideran un hombre muy sexy?**

 _Bien intentare sonreír más mi querida Guest, aunque el cabello largo no me convence o ¿es acaso algún tipo de expresión? Si es así por favor dígame que significa, y no lo sabia hasta que empezaron a llegar las cartas, aunque no me considero un hombre muy sexy ni siquiera se si soy sexy_

 ** _Buzón Eliza_**

Carta de Lady Lyuva

 **Estimada Eliza Leagan:**

 **Bueno, he de confesarte que yo no me creo que puedas ser tan mala, cuando quieres tanto a tu hermano Neal. Para mí, tu carácter autoritario y controlador es algo encantador. Seguro sabes salirte con la tuya, de una u otra forma. Y una pregunta: si tu hermano se casara con Candy y tuviesen una hija ¿cómo reaccionarías?**

 _Lyuva, no sé porque te pones el Lady antes… ¿acaso tienes que ver algo con alguien de la realeza? Y no se entonces cual sea tu concepto sobre ser una mala persona, pero no, no soy una mala persona… tal vez algo testaruda pero solamente eso, no es mi culpa que las personas no hagan lo que yo les pido… y si, ya sé que mi carácter algo encantador después de todo ¿Qué parte de mí no es encantadora? Nací destinada a la grandeza y por ello debo de tener lo que quiero cuando lo deseo._

 _Y en cuanto a tu absurda pregunta, en el hipotético caso de que esos dos se casaran, esperaría que la niña se pareciera a Neal, de lo contrario la pobre sería sumamente fea, insípida sin chiste atolondrada y sin clase alguna, y pues sería una Leagan y sería tratada como tal, haría que se pareciera a mí y no a su madre, toda una dama de establo._

Carta de GABYGRANDCHESTER

 **¿Por qué odiaste a Candy desde la primera vez que la viste?**

 _No la odie desde que la vi, la odie desde que supe que venía, porque era una intrusa en la familia, venía a robarme el amor de papá y la odie más cuando robo también el amor de Anthony, esa pequeña barbajana, me quito el amor de mi querido Anthony, además nunca quiso hacer lo que yo le decía._

Carta de CECI ANDREW 1980

 **Elisa: ¿por qué odias tanto a Candy? As estado enamorada alguna vez, pero de verdad? ¿Si la respuesta es sí quién es? ¿Realmente eres tan materialista y banal?**

 _Las razones iniciales ya las he contestado antes… ahora que después esa siguió robándome todo cuanto podía, como a Terry, él y yo pudimos ser una pareja maravillosa, pero se tenía que entrometer, ¿no se te hace a ti suficiente que una tipa venga y te robe el amor de todas las personas que son importantes para ti?_

Carta de Guest:

 **Elisa: Ya que dices que quieres más poder y quitar de tu camino a quien te estorbe en tus objetivos ¿Que estarías dispuesta a hacer para quitarlos del camino? Ser la matriarca de la familia te daría mucho poder ¿Esta dentro de tus objetivos serlo?**

 _Estaría dispuesta a muchas cosas Guest, muchas, siempre bien planeadas, claro está, para que no comprometan mi integridad ni mi reputación, ¿Qué? No te lo puedo decirte por obvias razones. Y no había pensado en ser la matriarca de la familia… sería algo excelente tal vez lo haga._

 ** _Buzón Neal:_**

Carta Lady Lyuva

 **Querido señorito Neal Leagan (alias Malote):**

 **Lo mismo que a tu hermana: no puedo creer que seas tan malo, además, yo admiro que, en el anime, tú hayas sido el único que le confesó a Candy que la amaba. Si te casaras con ella, ¿la dejarías seguir trabajando de enfermera?**

 _Veras Lyuva, yo solo sé que soy como soy, si soy bueno o malo no me interesa, si le confesé que la amaba y esa tonta mujer me rechazo humillándome públicamente… y si me casara con ella no, me casare con ella o me dejo de llamar Neal Leagan… puede que si la deje seguir trabajando, tal vez no al inicio, pero después si acepta hacerlo como un acto de caridad social como lo que será, la señora Leagan si, la dejaría._

 _Aunque claro en el caso de que ella no acepte ser mi esposa (cosa que no pasara claro esta ya que mi plan es infalible) tal vez puedas ser tú la nueva señora Leagan -cejas cejas-_

Carta de GABYGRANDCHÉSTER:

 **¿En qué estabas pensando cuando llevaste a Candy con engaños a esa mansión.? ¿Qué pretendías hacerle acaso abusar de ella?**

 _Por supuesto que no iba abusar de Candy muchacha insensata, yo solo quería hacerle saber lo mucho que la amo y solo eso, tal vez así ella también se enamorara de mi tanto como yo lo estoy de ella, pero no la pecosa esa se me escapo de entre las manos arrojándose por una ventana ¿Es que acaso está loca?_

Carta de CECI ANDREW

 **Neal: ¿aún ambas a Candy? ¿Ya cambiaste o sigues siendo como antes? ¿Crees que algún día podrías ser amigo de tus primos y de Candy?**

 _Si aún la amo aunque todo mundo se empeñe en decir que solo es un capricho de mi parte, no lo es y no lo será y que Candy también me ama, pero ella aún no se da cuenta. Y en lo del cambio, yo soy como soy no hay más… y no lo sé, Archie nunca me quiso, todos siempre me tuvieron envidia porque yo soy más guapo e inteligente que todos ellos juntos._

Carta de Guest:

 **Neal: Tu le dijiste a la tía abuela y a tu familia que si Candy no se casaba contigo te enlistarías en el ejército ¿Qué esperas para cumplir tu palabra?**

 _Veras Guest, ahora me tienen vigilado no puedo salir de casa sin que me acompañe el chofer, lo cual es totalmente ridículo, yo el gran Neal Leagan saliendo a todos lados en compañía de un chofer como si fuera un crío; además es obvio que eso solo lo dije para que accedieran a comprometernos, y paso pero Candy se me escapó y no de una manera muy buena, fue la peor humillación de mi vida._

 ** _Buzón Stear:_**

Carta Lady Lyuva

 **Mi despistado Stear:**

 **¿En serio ningún invento tuyo funcionó? Yo recuerdo que la cajita de música si jaló. Y estoy segura que hubo alguno que otro que también sirvió. Nota: te diré que como vampiro eres sumamente guapo y tus inventos son una maravilla. ¡Ah! Y no necesitas anteojos.**

 _¿La cajita de música funcionó y no exploto? ¿Aun funciona? Bueno he de decir que el crédito no es todo mío, en realidad las cajas de música ya existen así que no la podemos considerar como un invento mío, pero realmente me alegro que funcionará, espero que hiciera muy feliz a Candy, yo estuve muy feliz de hacerla para ella._

 _Y ¿de verdad doy un vampiro? Eso no es una especie fetiche ¿verdad? Aunque sería muy agradable no usar lentes y que mis inventos sean considerados una maravilla… sinceramente siempre creí que los demás no los sabían apreciar._

Carta GABYGRANDHESTER:

 **Stear aquel día en que fue a despedir a Candy en la estación de tren cuando se iba a encontrar con Terry porque no le dijo que se iba a la guerra. ? Y porque no le robó un beso de despedida porque aunque te enamoraste de Patty siempre quisiste a Candy?**

 _Veras Gaby, no le robe un beso porque sabía que eso la molestaría mucho, demás nuestros corazones pertenecían a personas diferentes en ese momento y conociendo a Candy como la conozco ¿Crees que ella hubiera ido a New York de haber sabido que yo iba a la guerra? La respuesta a eso es no, ella no se hubiera ido a ver a Terry y a mí no me hubiera dejado partir. Y siempre quise a Candy aunque el amor que sentí por ella al inicio fue una especie de enamoramiento, después se transformó en un amor fraternal._

Carta de Guest:

 **Mi guapo inventor Stear: Por supuesto que todos tu inventos funcionaron porque llenaron de alegría a muchas personas, sobre todo tu cajita de la felicidad. A mí me hubiera gustado ser tu conejillo de indias. Esta vez quisiera preguntarte: Si no hubieras muerto ¿Te hubieras dedicado a seguir inventando cosas o que profesión escogerías?**

 _Muchas gracias por tan bellos comentarios sobre mis inventos mi queridísima guest. Y claro que me habría dedicado a según inventando, aunque claro que lo hubiera hecho de manera profesional, tal vez hubiera estudiado física o mecánica, o ambas no lo se…_

 ** _Buzón Anthony._**

Carta de Lady Lyuva

 **Dulce Anthony:**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo te costó crear la "Dulce Candy"? ¿Te hubiera gustado tener una hermanita? No te pregunto por hermanos, porque los chicos Cornwell fungieron como tales.**

 _Pues vera hermosa Lyuva, no fue muy difícil el crear la dulce Candy, estaba inspirado en una pequeña pecosa llorona, así que desde que la vi sabia como sería mi nueva rosa, y cuando la conocí supe que llevaría su nombre, una rosa blanca tan pura y dulce como ella, sencilla pero hermosa única como ella esa rosa siempre fue mi forma de decirle a Candy lo mucho que significaba y significaría para mí, una forma de perdurar todos los sentimientos que despertaba en mí._

 _Ahora bien, si me hubiera gustado tener una hermanita, si me hubiera encantado tener una pequeña hermana que fuera el vivo retrato de mamá, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, alguien a quien cuidar, aunque con lo que me paso creo que ella hubiera sufrido mucho, y no es para menos, perder a su madre y a su hermano… creo que tal vez por eso no tuve una hermana, después de todo las cosas siempre pasan por algo._

Carta de GABYGRANDCHESTER

 **ANTHONY LA MISMA PREGUNTA DE SU TÍO ¿POR QUE CUANDO CONSOLÓ A CANDY EN EL PORTAL DE LAS ROSAS DESAPARECIÓ DE MANERA ABRUPTA DEJANDO A CANDY EN LAS MISMAS DE SI HABRÍA SIDO UN SUEÑO?**

 _Veras Gaby, la verdad es que no es que yo hubiera querido dejarla así, pero me había escapado de la tía Elroy además de que estaba plantando rosas y no podía dejarlas así._

Carta de Guest:

 **Querido y angelical Anthony: Tengo otras preguntitas para ti: Un pajarito me conto que Tu tío Albert siente maripositas en el estómago cuando ve a Candy ¿Que opinarías si se diera un romance entre ellos? ¿Qué haces ahora que no puedes cultivar rosas?**

 **Mil besos para ti con todo mi cariño.**

 _Opino que ya se estar tardando esos dos mi querida Guest, sería bueno que Candy fuera feliz y que mejor si es con mi tío, a ver si alguien ya los apresura, deberían de decirle al tío que si no se da prisa Candy puede casarse con alguien más, tal vez así reaccione._

 _Y pues me dedico a leer a mirar a todos mis amigos y familiares desde acá arriba y a platicar con Stear y ayudarle con sus inventos, todo es más divertido de lo que suena créeme. Nosotros los vemos hacer cada cosa…_

 ** _Buzón Susana_**

Carta Lady Lyuva

 **Susanna:**

 **Antes que nada, mis respetos por salvar a Terry en el accidente. No cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Y una pregunta algo delicada: si no fuiste actriz, por el mismo, ¿no pensaste en dedicarte a otra cosa, aún relacionada al teatro? Guionista, productora, escritora (por ejemplo).**

 _Creo que primero que nada te daré las gracias por no ser ofensiva conmigo, sé que tengo muy mala fama desde el accidente…_

 _Y yo solo hice lo que creí correcto, lo que me dicto mi corazón, salvar al hombre que amaba, ¿Quién no haría lo mismo cuando se ama a alguien como yo amo a Terry? Lo haría nuevamente sin pensarlo un segundo. Y si lo había pensado, pero cualquiera de ellas requiere años de estudio y seamos sinceras, ¿Quién va a querer producir la obra de una mujer? Aunque tal vez pueda inventarme algún seudónimo… necesitaría pensarlo._

 ** _Espacio de la Autora_**

Celeste: Muchas gracias por dejar tus preguntas, espero que disfrutes de la historia J

Stormaw: Muchas gracias por tu bonito review, y no creas que me he olvidado de tu historia, pero como ya he dicho antes, estoy sufriendo del famoso bloqueo de escritor, y no he podido hacer nada decente y entre eso y el escaso tiempo que he tenido en los últimos tiempos… pues no he podido completarla, pero te prometo que en cuanto escriba algo digno de ti subiré tu historia. Espero que hayas estado súper bien en todo este largo tiempo en el que no nos vimos, bueno leímos es más correcto ¿verdad? Me alegra que te divierta la historia. Besazos.

Lady Lyuva: ¡Todas las preguntas son bienvenidas, linda! Y no tengo problema absoluto con ninguna de ellas, pero como mencione en los primeros caps, esto estará basado en lo que creo yo que es la personalidad de los personajes, espero que te gustara la contestación que te han dado los muchachones n-n y si, saque la idea de un fic de Harry Potter que estoy siguiendo, y que tengo que volver a leer porque ya no se en donde me quede jajaja. Y nuevamente muchas gracias, igual yo estoy a tus órdenes.

Glenda: Me alegra satisfacer tu curiosidad, esto lo hago con todo mi corazón para todas las que lo leen, y si bien es una distracción para mí, mi mayor recompensa es que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando estoy escribiéndolo, y si, la idea de este fic (igual que los demás que tengo) es que esos dos rubios queden juntos para siempre jajaja. Besos para ti también linda y de verdad lamento la demora, creeme que si me dedicara 100% a esto habría tres o cuatro capítulos por semana, pero pues no es así, tengo otras responsabilidades y a veces absorben más tiempo del que quisiera. Y en cuanto al ABC de hay noticias de él, aunque de momento no habrá capitulo nuevo, me dedicare a que quede bien ya que he encontrado muchos errores.

GABYGRANCHESTER: Gracias por dejar tu review y tus preguntitas, espero que te gustaran las respuestas y lamento la demora pero de verdad me fue imposible hacerlo antes. Saluditos linda :D

Ceci Andrew: gracias por dejar tus preguntas :)

Guest: Nuevamente ha sido un placer responderte, espero que te gusten las contestaciones

Y a todas mis lectoras anónimas, gracias por seguir esta historia

besasos y nos vemos pronto


End file.
